Everything Has Changed
by tvdspnlover
Summary: Katerina, the Doctor's adopted sister, is finally reunited with Jack who was killed just as their relationship was beginning. However, at the end of the Universe he is not her only past love that will return from the dead. Will she join the Master's side, even though he's changed? Sequel to Star Crossed but can be read as stand alone story. Master/OC. Jack/OC.
1. Utopia: Reunited

_Katerina let out a content sigh as she felt the warmth of the planet's suns on her skin, and the cool brush of the red grass underneath her fingertips. Everything was so peaceful she could almost drift off to sleep. That was until she felt a familiar hand interlock their fingers with her own. She turned her head and smiled sheepishly at the boy next to her, who returned the expression just as warmly. Koschei, or the Master as he now liked to be called, knew it was starting to get late and that she would have to leave him soon._

 _"_ _You don't have to go back" He stated._

 _"_ _This is probably what Th…The Doctor meant when he said you'd be a bad influence on me" Katerina corrected herself, before she said the Doctor's true name._

 _"_ _Well your brother needs to get over it" The Master told her._

 _"_ _He's your best friend, remember" Katerina laughed._

 _"_ _We've been drifting away since we left the Academy" He confessed, as she frowned._

 _"_ _I didn't know that" She mumbled, starting to become worried._

 _"_ _At least I've still got you" He pointed out, bringing her hand close to his mouth so that he could press a kiss to it._

 _"_ _And you always will" She smiled, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips._

 _"_ _Don't go back to the Academy. Just leave, now…with me" He begged._

 _"_ _I'll be finishing next year and then we can leave here. We can go wherever you want to go" She promised him._

 _"_ _Next stop everywhere" He grinned._

 **"** **Cardiff!"** The Doctor announced, breaking Katerina out of her memory.

"Cardiff?" Martha replied, not seeming impressed.

"Ah, but the thing about Cardiff is it's built on a rift in time and space, just like California on the San Andreas fault. But the rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel" The Doctor explained, as Katerina sat back in her chair, not paying much attention.

"So, it's a pit stop?" Martha realised.

"Exactly! Should only take 20 seconds…The rifts been active" The Doctor mumbled, looking at the confusing readings.

"Something worth checking out?" Katerina suggested.

"No…probably nothing" The Doctor sniffed.

"Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple years ago. Was that you two?" Martha asked, putting two and two together.

"Bit of trouble with the Slitheen…Long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then" The Doctor told her.

"Yeah, literally" Katerina scoffed, her own mind going back.

He wasn't the only one who had a different body back then. Katerina was part of a race, like Krillitanes, who could take on the abilities and bodies of the people they killed and that meant that she had some Time Lord DNA in her, passed on by her parents. When she was growing up on Gallifrey, before the Doctor's parents had taken her in, all she had wanted was to be a Time Lord. To be pure and clean. However, she did have enough Time Lord DNA in her for a regeneration to happen. Her mind went to the memory of her last regeneration on the Game Station almost two years ago now. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about the man who died alongside her. Jack. This was where we had our first kiss, she thought to herself.

 _"_ _So, do you think Rose and Mickey are back on?" Jack queried._

 _"If they are, it won't end well. She doesn't feel the way she used to" Katerina exclaimed._

 _"Clearly she must be infatuated with your brother, because she barely gives me a second glance" Jack suggested, as Katerina hit his shoulder._

 _"Cocky, much?" Katerina giggled._

 _"Very much" Jack smirked, as they both laughed._

 _"You know, just because we're not out on the bay…doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves" Jack stated, a moment later._

 _"What exactly are you suggesting, Captain?" Katerina replied, as she moved closer to him._

 _Jack grinned, as he leaned forward, softly pressing his lips to Katerina's. She instantly pulled him closer, her hands sliding into his hair. As she felt his hand skim over her waist, suddenly the lights went dark, and the TARDIS made a displeased sound. The pair broke apart, as the lights turned back on._

 _"I don't think she wants to see this" Katerina giggled._

 _"Well, how about we continue this outside?" Jack said, as he stood up._

 _He pulled her up with him, pressing her body close to his as they walked outside, hand in hand._

The TARDIS made a soft sound from beside her, almost as if it could read her thoughts. She wouldn't put it past the old machine.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor queried, noticing she was quieter than usual.

"Yeah…I'm fine" She nodded at him.

"Finito, all powered up…" The Doctor trailed off, as his eyes widened when he saw something on the monitor.

"What is it?" Katerina asked.

"Nothing, just…being back here. Old memories, that's all" The Doctor shrugged, quickly pulling the lever to send them whirling off back into space.

Katerina didn't quite buy it, but she wasn't about to start a fight. She had lost Jack and the Doctor had lost Rose. They had a painful understanding of each other. All of a sudden, the TARDIS lurched to the side as something struck the box with force from the outside. The three travellers fell to the floor as sparks erupted from the console.

"What the hell was that?" Katerina cried, from where she had been thrown out of her seat.

The Doctor pushed himself up and grabbed hold of the monitor on the console, as Martha came up beside him.

"We're accelerating into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion. What? The year one hundred trillion? That's impossible" The Doctor frowned, as Katerina stood up to have a look at the readings for herself.

"Why? What happens then?" Martha questioned, as the Doctor tried to find his words.

"We're going to the end of the universe" The Doctor replied, as both his companions felt a wave of fear run through them.

"Don't just stand their gawping! We need to stop it" Katerina insisted, as she grabbed the keyboard from the Doctor and started to type in numerous commands quicker than Martha could watch.

A moment later the TARDIS came to a shuddering halt, as Martha let out a sigh of relief.

"Good work" She offered Katerina.

"That wasn't me" Katerina mumbled, realising they must have come to the TARDIS' planned destination.

"So, what's out there?" Martha queried.

"I don't know" The Doctor admitted.

"Say that again. That's rare" Martha stated, surprised.

"Not even the Time Lords came this far" The Doctor went on.

"They were too afraid they would get stuck…that they would go too far and there would be no way home" Katerina explained.

"We should leave. We should really, really…go" The Doctor suggested, as Katerina raised her eyebrows at him.

"Nah" They both said at the same time, grinning.

"I love it when you do that" Martha giggled, as the three of them rushed out of the door.

Katerina was surprised to feel the familiar pitter patter of rain on her face, as for some reason she hadn't expected to come across something so normal. When she looked up at the empty pitch-black sky, she realised they truly were at the end of the universe.

"No stars anymore" She mumbled, sadly.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted something large lying on the ground not far away. She frowned when she saw it was the body. It was a man wearing a long blue coat, and when her eyes reached his face, she let out a startled gasp.

"Jack?" She cried, feeling tears instantly begin to well up in her eyes.

She rushed towards him as quick as her feet would carry her, and practically collapsed next to his body. He wasn't breathing.

"Jack? Jack!" She exclaimed, shaking him.

She felt for a pulse on his neck but found nothing. She shook her head as tears dropped down her face, he was dead. Again.

"No, no, don't do this to me" Katerina moaned, as she began giving him chest compressions.

Martha sat down on the other side of Jack's body, cringing as she watched Katerina desperately try to bring him back. Once she was on her third round of trying to breathe air into his lungs, she felt her brother's hand on her shoulder, pulling her back.

"Kat, leave him" The Doctor told her, but she shoved him off.

"Did you know him?" Martha's soft voice questioned, as she nodded.

"How can he be here?" Katerina asked, looking at her brother.

"I think he come with us. Must've been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS, all the way through the vortex. Well, that's very him" The Doctor theorised.

"That's not possible. He…he would have disintegrated" Katerina frowned.

"If he was human" The Doctor mumbled, as Katerina gave him a questioning look.

Suddenly there was a loud gasp from beside her, and strong hands were grabbing her arms tightly. She looked down to see Jack breathing heavily, his bright blue eyes searching his surroundings.

"Jack?" Katerina asked, her voice no louder than a whisper.

His eyes immediately were drawn to her voice, as he seemed to realise who he was clinging hold of. He began to drink in the sight of her, dark blue eyes, black hair and pale skin, like he was memorising her features. Her face had changed since the last time they were together, but there was still something so familiar there.

"Kat?" He replied.

"Yeah, it's me. It's me" She repeated, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a very tight hug.

"But he was dead…wasn't he?" They heard Martha inquire from beside them.

A grin grew on Katerina's face as she felt Jack's strong arms wrap around her waist, as he pulled her closer to him. She gripped his coat until her fingers turned white, feeling like he would disappear at any moment.

"How…how are you here? You were dead, Jack. I saw you die" Katerina exclaimed, as she pulled away.

"And then I came back. And you left me" Jack replied, not able to keep the accusatory tone from his voice.

"What? I thought you were dead…You've been alive all this time?" She realised, suddenly feeling guilt wash over her.

"You really didn't know?" Jack frowned, surprised.

"Of course not. We had no idea, right Doctor?" Katerina told him, as she turned around to look at her brother.

She felt a cold shiver trail through her body as she saw the way the Doctor was refusing to look at her, instead choosing to look at the blue box to the side of them.

"Doctor?" She called out, as she went to stand up.

"You…you knew?" She realised, feeling a new tear fall down her cheek.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So this is a sequel to my other story Star Crossed, but I'm writing it in a way that it can also be read as a stand alone fic. Here is the link to the story if you want to read it: s/10903670/1/Star-Crossed . Please leave some reviews and let me know what you guys think of this story:)


	2. Utopia: Waited For You

"I'm sorry" He replied, turning to face her but still refusing to look her in the eye.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Katerina questioned.

"I had my reasons" The Doctor replied.

"Reasons?!" Katerina scoffed.

"I did what I thought was best" The Doctor went on, finally looking at her.

"Best for you" She spat back.

"And what exactly were these reasons, Doctor? I thought we were friends" Jack stated.

"You're a fixed point in time now, Jack. Just looking at you…it feels wrong. I didn't want you around anymore" The Doctor grimaced.

"That's all I'm going to get?" Jack insisted.

"We deserve some answers. Real ones" Katerina added.

"…It was Rose who brought you back to life. But she brought you back forever. Do you have any idea what that would do to a person's conscience? The guilt would have been unbearable if she was forced to see how she had cursed you" The Doctor explained.

"So…you left me to save Rose?" Jack inquired, as the Doctor nodded.

"Then why not at least tell me he's alive?" Katerina pointed out.

"You would have left" The Doctor mumbled.

"That's what this was all about? Your bloody abandonment issues?!" Katerina yelled.

"You would have left me!...You wouldn't have wanted Rose to know, so I would have had to decide between you and her. So…I decided not to make the choice" The Doctor explained, as Katerina shook her head with anger.

Without warning, Katerina suddenly surged forward as her fist connected with the Doctor's jaw, who stumbled backwards in shock.

"And took away my choice with it" Katerina spat out, before shoving past the Doctor and walking away.

"Wait! Kat, wait!" The Doctor called after her, as Martha placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, let her cool off. I'll go after her" Martha told him, as he gave her a grateful nod.

"…None of that explains why you had to leave me on the Game Station. It took me weeks to fix my vortex manipulator. I didn't even end up in the right time period when I did get it working" Jack announced.

"She died, Jack" The Doctor replied.

"What?" Jack frowned.

"The Dalek's shot her whilst she was regenerating. She was dead. For good…Then Rose brought her back" The Doctor told him, a small smile growing on his face as he thought of the blonde.

"Is she like me then?" Jack queried.

"No. I don't think so, at least. It did something else to her. She's been getting pulled through out my time stream for a while now. At first, she couldn't stay in the same place for more than a day. But it's started to stabilise finally…she hasn't jumped for a few weeks now" The Doctor went on.

"That doesn't sound easy" Jack sighed.

"No, Jack. It isn't. You want to know why I left you? You got her killed. She went off after you…wanted to impress you, because she loved you, I don't care why. But she left me and it got her killed. So, no, I was in no hurry to see you again" The Doctor informed him, as he then turned and began to follow the trail of his sister.

Jack was left dumbfounded for a few moments. He had no idea what had happened after he had died. He always thought that Katerina had chosen to leave him, instead he found out she had died alongside him. And it was all his fault.

* * *

"Kat! Hold up a minute!" Martha called after her, as she reluctantly came to a halt.

"I'm not going back" Katerina informed her.

"I don't blame you" Martha sighed.

"How could he do that to me?" Katerina wondered out loud.

"People do crazy things for the ones they love" Martha shrugged, as Katerina gave her a look.

"After what you just heard your still head over heels in love with him, aren't you?" Katerina almost scoffed.

"I'm not in love with him!" Martha retorted.

"Sure" Katerina mumbled.

"He's still your brother" Martha stated.

"He doesn't act like it" Katerina grimaced.

"I didn't do it to hurt you" The Doctor announced, catching the end of their conversation.

"I don't want to hear your excuses…I want the sonic screwdriver" Katerina told him, as he frowned.

"What for?" He questioned.

"To fix's Jack's vortex manipulator. Then we're leaving" She replied, having noticed that Jack's device was blank, and had clearly been out of power for a while.

"What? You can't just…go" The Doctor insisted.

"As long as Jack's alright with it" Katerina stated, looking at the older man.

"Oh, I'd be more than alright with it" Jack grinned.

"Fine. I'll give you the sonic…after we look around here" The Doctor announced, as he began walking ahead of her.

"You're not going to drag me into another adventure" Katerina crossed her arms.

"Then you're not getting this" The Doctor called back, holding up the sonic screwdriver as Katerina rolled her eyes.

"I forgot how you two used to bicker" Jack laughed.

"Some things never change" Katerina shrugged, as she turned to really look at Jack.

"You look…different" Katerina told him, trying to find the right words.

"You can talk. Last time I met you, you were a brunette" Jack pointed out, leaning forward and running his fingertips through her now black hair, lightly.

"How did you know it was me?" Katerina questioned.

"Your face may have changed, but your eyes haven't" He stated, a charming grin growing on his face.

"Yours have. I'm guessing it's been longer than two years since you last saw me" Katerina guessed.

"It's only been two years for you?" Jack inquired, surprised, as Katerina nodded.

"I managed to jump back to 1869 when this thing burnt out. I had to live through the entire 20th century waiting for a version of you two that would coincide with me" Jack explained, as Katerina grimaced with guilt.

"You've been waiting over 130 years for us?" Katerina frowned.

"I based myself at the Time Rift because I knew eventually the TARDIS would need to be refuelled" Jack went on.

"You should have just moved on with your life, Jack. Neither of us are worth waiting all that time for" Katerina shook her head.

"I disagree" Jack replied.

"We can't undo what Rose did to you-" Katerina started, but he cut her off.

"You think that's why I waited? All I've wanted for the past hundred years is to ask you what I did wrong" Jack scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" Katerina asked.

"I wanted to know how one day you could say you loved me, and the next you left me. That you never even said goodbye" Jack informed her.

"Jack don't say that" Katerina sighed, feeling guilt bubble up inside of her.

"I never actually considered that you didn't know. I would have…I thought you chose to leave me" Jack exclaimed.

"I meant what I said on the Game Station. Everything that I said" She confessed, as she took his hand in her own.

Feeling his warm hand against hers, she could almost feel herself taken back to that exact moment. But when she looked at Jack's face, she realised they could never go back to that time. He was looking at their joined hands with sadness, but also guilt and it didn't take her long to put two and two together.

"But it's been a long time since then…and you've moved on. Of course, you have" Katerina shook her head, at her stupidity, pulling their hands apart.

"It's not like that" Jack grimaced.

"So, what's their name?" Katerina inquired.

"It's…it's complicated" Jack replied.

"I'm sure it is" Katerina mumbled.

"So, what? You haven't met anyone else since then?" Jack said, sarcastically.

"…Well…I mean it hasn't been that long for me. You know, there's just not been anyone good enough. I've been busy" Katerina insisted.

"Oh…" Jack trailed off, a small smirk on his face.

"It's not like that" Katerina repeated his words for a moment ago.

"So basically, no one has been up to my standard" Jack grinned, throwing his arm over Katerina's shoulder.

"Actually, I was just too scarred" Katerina teased.

"I wasn't that bad" Jack retorted, with mock hurt.

"You really were. I cried myself to sleep every night thinking, god when is this asshole going to leave?" She joked, as Jack let out a hearty laugh.

Katerina felt both her hearts flip for a moment at the nostalgic sound, and almost shook her head. She should be happy that Jack had found someone, he deserved it. She was just going to have to deal with it, she thought to herself.

Jack didn't remove his arm from her shoulder, as they caught up with the pair in front. It felt good to be back with her. He felt happier than he had for over a hundred years, but he knew it couldn't last. Back at the Hub, the place he had started to think of as his home, he had people waiting for him. Relationships that had just begun to develop, feelings that he hadn't felt for a long time. But now that Katerina was back with him, he couldn't help the old feelings that he had locked away start to get through his barriers. He really had loved her once.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Apologises for how long this chapter took, I'm hoping to start updating more frequently. I haven't actually watched Torchwood for a few years, so I'm not really sure if Jack's going to have feelings for just Ianto in this story or Gwen as well. What do you guys think? Please leave a review:)

bethisabear: Thank you for this review:) He really has messed up, and that rift between him and Kat is going to get bigger when someone else turns up.

Kate Groat: Aw, thank you for this review:) I'm glad you're liking it so far!

brmngirl: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story and that you binged read Star Crossed, which is impressive. To your other review, I might finish 42 at some point, but my focus is on this story right now. We've got lots of Jack/Kat coming soon:)


	3. Utopia: The Hunt

The Doctor had to bite his tongue as he watched them approach. Just seeing Jack with his arm around his little sister seemed so wrong now. He had never particularly liked their relationship before, but now it was worse. Now Jack and Kat were back together, but he didn't have Rose anymore.

"Is that a city?" Martha queried, as she walked towards a cliff edge.

"A city or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration. Like it was grown. But look, there. That's like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life, long ago" The Doctor theorised.

"What killed it?" Martha asked.

"Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing" The Doctor explained.

"Then what's keeping this planet going?" Katerina frowned.

"Time just hasn't caught up to it yet" The Doctor suggested.

"They must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death" Jack pointed out.

"Well, Martha, Kat and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack" The Doctor retorted.

Katerina noticed how Jack seemed to flinch at the almost accusation, and gave her brother a glare.

"What about the people? Does no one survive?" Martha questioned, sadly.

"Everything has it's time, I guess" Katerina mumbled.

"I suppose we have to hope life will find a way" The Doctor stated, as something seemed to catch Jack's eye.

"Well, he's not doing too bad" Jack announced, pointing towards a man who was sprinting below them.

Katerina watched as a large group followed quickly behind him, holding flaming torches and screaming in the wind.

"Is it just me or does that look like a hunt? Come on!" The Doctor told them, as he began running.

"We've been here twenty minutes, how is the running already starting?" Katerina grumbled, as she followed him.

Even though Jack was far taller than Katerina, she was easily able to keep up with his fast pace due to her two hearts. He grinned madly as they all rushed down a nearby hill, hoping to intercept the man.

"Oh, I've missed this" Jack smiled, as Katerina shook her head, fondly.

The man didn't even stop when he saw them approaching, fear clear on his face. Whoever it was chasing him, he wasn't prepared for them to catch him.

"I've got you" Jack exclaimed, as he tried to grab the bearded man.

"They're coming! They're coming!" The man cried, as he tried to get away, and almost fell into the Doctor's arms.

Immediately, Jack pulled a revolver from a holster on his hips that had been hidden by his long blue coat. From the cold look in his eyes it was clear he wasn't afraid to use the weapon. The Doctor noticed this, and quickly tried to stop him.

"Jack, don't you dare!" The Doctor scolded him, as he saw Jack aim at the group.

In response, Jack fired two warning shots into the air, which seemed to spook the hunters into stopping. Now they were closer Katerina was able to get a closer look at them. They had numerous tattoo's and piercing all over their faces and were hissing at them like animals. They seemed human but there was clearly something else added into the mix.

"What the hell are they?" Martha gasped.

"I don't think we want to find out" Katerina stated.

"There's more coming. We've got to keep going" The man warned them.

"I've got a ship nearby. It's safe, it's not far. It's over there" The Doctor said, as he turned around in the TARDIS' direction to see another group running down the hill.

"Or maybe not" The Doctor mumbled.

"You really love jinxing yourself, don't you?" Katerina rolled her eyes.

"We're close to the Silo. If we get to the Silo, we're safe" The man informed them.

"Silo?" The Doctor questioned them.

"Silo" Jack nodded.

"Silo for me" Martha added, putting her hand up.

"Sounds good. Let's get back to the running" Katerina insisted, as they all began speeding away again.

After a few minutes of running, they eventually arrived at what Katerina assumed was the Silo. She could see the outline of a metal gate and picked up her pace. The hunters behind them were faster than she had expected and were gaining on them with every second. She noticed how far Martha was lagging behind them and grabbed her hand to help pull her along quicker. Martha gave her a grateful nod, thankful that Katerina hadn't forgotten about her.

"It's the Futurekind! They're coming, let us in!" The man bellowed.

As they came closer Katerina could see there was a large guard tower overlooking the gate with the words 'Silo 16' written on the front. She spotted numerous guards holding guns, seemingly surprised to see them.

"Show me your teeth!" One guard responded, holding up his torch to them.

Katerina frowned at this odd request, as they finally arrived at the gate. She turned around to see the hunters were right on their tail.

"Show me your teeth. Show me your teeth!" The same guard exclaimed, urgently.

"Show him your teeth" The man they had joined repeated, as they all did as instructed.

Usually, Katerina would feel stupid for creating the expression, but in the circumstances they were in, she didn't care less.

"Human! Let them in. Let them in" The guard announced, as the large metal gates were opened.

The group came rushing in, knowing that the hunters were only a few seconds behind them. As soon as the gate was opened, the guards were trying to close them again. The same guard from before shot a round of warning shots towards the hunters to stop them from getting any further.

"Humans!" One hunter, who Katerina assumed was the leader, announced.

She quickly realised why the guards wanted to see their teeth, as even from a far distance Katerina could see the way their teeth were sharpened. There was only one reason creatures would have teeth like that, she thought to herself.

"Human meat…make feast" The leader exclaimed, as Katerina grimaced.

"Go back to where you came from. I said, go back!" The guard warned, as the leader moved closer to the gate.

The guard held his gun up, aiming it at the group's leader, who seemed to be less scared of their weapons by the second.

"Oh, you don't tell him to put his gun down" Jack pointed out.

"He's not my responsibility" The Doctor replied.

"And I am? Ha! That makes a change" Jack scoffed.

"Kind watch you. Kind hungry" The leader announced, seeming to only have primitive language.

Katerina's eyes connected with the hunter's, as he seemed to direct the statement at her for some reason. She could only hold his gaze for a few seconds before having to look away. The madness and hunger in his eyes was too much. The leader then raised his arm up and gestured for his group to retreat as they slowly did as they were commanded.

"Thanks for that" The Doctor mumbled, as the guard lowered his gun as he watched the Futurekind leave.

"Right. Let's get you inside" The guard nodded, as they began to follow him.

"My name is Padrafet Shafecane. Tell me. Just tell me, can you take me to Utopia?" The man that had joined them introduced himself.

"Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can" The guard grinned.

Katerina looked around as she saw a very large armoured vehicle close by, with wheels that were almost as tall as her. The guard ushered them towards a tunnel that seemed to have been carved out of the mountainside some time ago. She came to a halt suddenly when she heard a familiar sound being carried on the wind. It almost sounded like a drumbeat. She felt frozen in place as a sense of dread seemed to wash over her.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked, when he noticed she had stopped.

She didn't reply to him, her eyes seeming out of focus, like she had zoned out. With a frown, they all walked closer towards her, confused at her odd behaviour.

"Kat?" The Doctor questioned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

This seemed to bring her out of the trance she was in, as she took in a deep breath and turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor frowned.

"I don't like this place" She answered.

"Well, we're stuck here for now. There's nowhere else to go" The Doctor pointed out.

"Yeah…I'm fine. It's fine. Let's go" Katerina insisted, as the began to follow Padrafet and the guard who were now far ahead of them.

"Are you sure you're alright? You looked like you'd seen a ghost" Jack stated, walking beside her.

"Well I've already met one today, haven't I?" Katerina sighed, as he gave a sad chuckle.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Kat's going to have a lot of strange feelings while at Utopia, the question is, will she realise why? Can I have some reviews please?:)


	4. Utopia: Heartbeats

They were soon shown inside the camp, which was much smaller and dirtier than any of them had expected. The Doctor was asking, almost pleading to one of the guards to look for his TARDIS, while Jack was still giving Katerina a concerned look.

"I'm fine" Katerina rolled her eyes, as the followed a very young-looking boy down the narrow corridors.

The man that had been running from the Futurekind was looking for his family, but Katerina couldn't help but think it was a lost cause. Even if they had made it to the Silo, from the conditions she could see it was likely they would have died from illness or starvation.

"I didn't say anything" Jack held his hands up in mock defeat.

"You didn't have. I still remember how you look when you're worried" Katerina stated.

"Can't I worry about you now?" Jack scoffed.

"I don't know, depends who you've got waiting back at home I guess" Katerina mumbled, as they walked past numerous refugees.

"You make it sound like I'm married" Jack grumbled.

"Well for all I know you could be" Katerina retorted.

"Like I said, it's nothing serious" Jack exclaimed.

"Why are you being so vague? I'm not going to be some crazy ex, Jack" Katerina insisted.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Jack sighed, knowing she wasn't going to like it.

"What's their name?" She queried.

"Ianto…and Gwen" Jack replied, as Katerina's eyes widened.

"So, you're already involved in a love triangle? That's just…great" Katerina said, sarcastically.

"It's not like I'm in love with them" Jack argued.

"But you could be?" Katerina asked, turning to look at Jack.

"I don't know" Jack answered, honestly.

"Look, I'm not about to get in the middle of-" Katerina started, but Jack cut her off.

"So now you don't want to come back with me?" Jack inquired.

"Well how are they going to like it if your ex comes back with you. Where did you even tell them you were going?" Katerina questioned.

"I kind of…didn't" Jack admitted.

"Jack, you could have something with them…don't throw that away for what we used to have" Katerina advised him.

He deserved to be happy, and if that meant she had to let him go she was willing to do that. They weren't in the same places they were when they first met.

"Kat, don't you get it? You're the first girl I ever loved…yes, maybe I could fall in love with one of them, but I know I can love you. I could love you again" Jack explained.

"You're better off without me. Look what we did to you" Katerina retorted.

"So, that's it? You're just going to give up on us" Jack stated.

"Letting someone go and giving up on them is a completely different thing" She sighed, as she quickened her pace to catch up with the others.

"The human race. You survived. Oh, you might have spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas, and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans" The Doctor announced, as they walked past the numerous worn out faces around them.

"Kistane Shafe Cane" The small boy called out, hoping to get anyone's attention.

"End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word. Indomitable! Ha!" The Doctor grinned, as he placed his arms around Martha and gave her a quick hug, obviously proud.

Katerina watched Martha look at him with the same forlorn look she always had when he got close to her, and he never noticed. Jack also spotted this, amazed how the Doctor could be so blind to what was in front of him.

"Is there a Kistane Shafe Cane?" The boy called out again.

"That's me" An older woman announced, as she stood up, quickly.

"Mother?" Padra gasped, when she saw her.

"Oh, my God. Padra" She cried, as he came rushing towards her.

"Beltone?" Padra grinned, as another man, who Katerina guessed was his brother, stood up to meet him.

The three shared a warm hug, overjoyed to have been able to find each other again. Katerina couldn't keep the shock off her face, as she realised how pessimistic she had been. Sometimes miracles did happen.

"It's not all bad news" Martha smiled, as she gave Katerina a small friendly nudge, as both girls laughed.

A muscular man stood up as he saw Jack approach, a small smirk on his face as he checked the Captain out. Jack gave Katerina a quick glance, almost as if to check she was watching and took a step forward.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" Jack grinned, as he shook hands with the man.

Katerina rolled her eyes at this, as it was obvious Jack was trying to make her jealous from the pointed look he gave her. It was even more annoying to her that it was working. The Doctor noticed the expression on his sister's face and thought he would try to earn a point in his favour.

"Stop it! Give us a hand with this" The Doctor instructed, as they all swarmed around him where he was trying to open a door.

"Well, it's hollow. There's definitely something on the other side" She stated, as she knocked on the metal door a couple times.

"It's half-deadlocked. See if you can re-write the code. Let's find out where we are" The Doctor suggested, as he began trying to use his sonic screwdriver on the metal of the door.

"Half-deadlocked? Who would still have that technology in this time?" Katerina frowned, as Jack began typing into the keypad.

Suddenly, the door opened, as the Doctor instinctively took a step forward. Katerina was the first one to spot that there would be nothing underneath his feet, and quickly reached out for him. She was almost too late, as both his feet were over the edge as he dropped down. She grabbed his hand to stop him from falling any further, but he was heavier than she expected. She was starting to lose her grip when she felt strong hands go around her waist and helped to pull them both back in. With one hard pull, she was flying onto her back and the Doctor was brought back over the edge, as Martha helped him sit upright. Katerina sighed in relief at seeing her brother was fine, forgetting for a moment the warm hands that were still wrapped around her.

"This reminds me of the first time we met" Jack smirked, indicating to how he still had Katerina wrapped in his arms.

Usually Katerina would be able to think of a smart retort to the comment, but as always with Jack, her brain seemed to go to mush. Instead, she opted to hit his chest, which led to him reluctantly letting go of her. Meanwhile, Martha had helped the Doctor stand upright, and still had her arm wrapped around his.

"Thanks" The Doctor nodded to Katerina and Jack.

"How did you cope without me?" Jack joked, as the Doctor gave a quick laugh.

"Now that is what I call a rocket" Martha announced in awe, as she looked at the large ship that was on the other side of the door.

"They're not refugee's, they're passengers" The Doctor realised, as both Katerina and Jack stood up.

"He said they were going to Utopia" Martha added.

"The perfect place. Hundred trillion years, it's the same old dream. You recognise those engines?" The Doctor inquired, as he looked down.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though" Jack replied.

"Boiling" The Doctor mumbled, as Jack closed the door again.

"That ship looks like it would barely make it out of this atmosphere…is it even safe?" Katerina questioned.

"Good point. But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?" The Doctor frowned.

All of a sudden, Katerina began to feel lightheaded, and could practically feel her hearts beating through her chest. She backed up to the wall for support, as she scrunched her eyes shut.

"The Doctor?" A voice asked, making her open her eyes with difficulty.

She saw an old man in a very old-fashioned waist coat had wandered up to the group, his eyes flickering between Jack and the Doctor.

"That's me" The Doctor exclaimed, as Jack pointed towards him.

Before the Doctor could say anything else, the white-haired man had grabbed his arm and began pulling him with away, muttering the word good over and over. Martha rushed after them, not wanting to get separated from the Doctor. It was then that Jack seemed to notice Katerina had stepped away from the rest of them, her hand against her head as if she were in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack inquired, reaching out and placing his hand on her shoulder.

Katerina could barely hear him over the intense sound of her heart beating and started to think that she was having a panic attack, but she had no idea why.

"Kat? What's wrong?" Jack asked, moving his hand from her shoulder to cup her face.

As quickly as the feeling started, it was gone just as fast. She could see and hear clearly again, as she stared at Jack in confusion.

"I…I don't know" She replied, causing Jack to frown.

"Was it the same thing as earlier?" Jack queried.

"I think so…but it was much worse this time" Katerina admitted.

"C'mon. We better get you to the Doctor" Jack insisted, as he took her hand in his and began pulling her in the right direction.

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've decided to have Jack have feelings for both Ianto and Gwen as that is canon really. We got our first look at Yana in this chapter, and in the next one we'll see what his reaction to her is. Please leave a review:)

bethisabear: She is definitely being affected a lot by his presence, but she hasn't been able to put two and two together yet. They'll be lots more of that to come though. Thanks for the review:)


	5. Utopia: Psychic Link

"Doctor!" Jack announced, as he entered the laboratory the old man had brought them to.

Katerina's head had started pounding the closer they got and had opted to stay on the other side of the door. She couldn't understand what was happening to her, but it hurt a lot, that was for sure.

"We use completely different systems in-" The Doctor continued, ignoring Jack.

"Doctor!" Jack shouted, irritated that the other man wasn't responding.

"There's something wrong with Kat" Jack informed him, which seemed to instantly get his attention.

They all followed him to outside the room where Katerina was leaning against the wall, her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor frowned, as he approached his sister.

"It's my head. It feels like it's burning up" Katerina sighed, as the Doctor got his sonic out.

"You're hearts rate's spiking for sure. And...wait…it's a psychic link…" The Doctor trailed off, as he tried to decipher the readings.

"From where?" Katerina inquired, bringing her head up to look at him.

"I can't get a reading…it keeps fluctuating. But it's something. If I just…hold up, it's gone" The Doctor realised, suddenly not being able to get any reading.

Katerina sighed in relief as she could finally hear again, and took her hand away from her head, seeing the worried looks all around.

"What could have the power to be calling to you all the way out here?" The Doctor wondered.

"Whatever it is…it's strong" Katerina mumbled.

"We should go" Jack advised.

"We just got here" The Doctor argued.

"Your sister is hurt, Doctor. We should go" Jack insisted.

"It's fine. Honestly. It's gone now" Katerina shook her head.

"What if it comes back?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want to go?" The Doctor questioned her, as she thought about it for a second.

"…No. There's something going on here. I want to find out what it is" Katerina replied.

"Alright then, the Professor here was just-" The Doctor begun but was cut off by a loud voice from the laboratory.

"Oh my God" Martha gasped, as they all rushed in, wondering what she had found.

"You've got a hand. A hand in a jar. A hand, in jar, in your bag" Martha accused, having pulled out a hand surrounded by some sort of liquid.

"Well, that's, that's…that's my hand!" The Doctor stuttered, giving Jack a look.

"I said I had a doctor-detector" Jack shrugged.

"That's a hydrostatic pressure tank, right?" Katerina guessed, as Jack nodded.

"Martha…put it down nice and slow. Just in case it explodes" Katerina advised the girl, who instantly placed it on the table and backed away.

"Chan, is this a tradition amongst your people, tho?" A blue insectoid creature that Katerina hadn't noticed before, questiond.

"Not on my street. What do you mean, that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them" Martha retorted.

"Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day, in a swordfight" The Doctor admitted.

"What? And you grew another hand?" Martha joked.

"Er, yeah, yeah, I did. Yeah. Hello" The Doctor stated, giving her a wave, seeming to annoy Martha.

"Sorry, what was your name?" Katerina asked the insectoid creature, as the others continued conversing.

She was pretty, even if the mandibles underneath her chin seemed a bit menacing. Katerina had noticed how she seemed to be staring at the Professor with adoration since they had arrived.

"Chan, Chantho, tho" The woman informed her.

"I'm Katerina, but you can call me Kat. Nice to meet you" Katerina smiled at her, shaking her hand.

"Now who's flirting?" Jack accused, quietly.

"What? How is that flirting?" Katerina responded, turning around.

"Did you think she was flirting?" Jack asked Chantho, ignoring Kat.

"Chan, maybe a little, tho" Chantho admitted.

"I was only saying hello" Katerina rolled her eyes.

"With your husky voice" Jack added.

"I do not have a husky-" Katerina started, but the Doctor cut her off with a loud cough.

"The city outside, that was yours?" The Doctor questioned Chantho.

"Chan, the conglomeration died, tho" Chantho sighed.

"Conglomeration. That's what I said!" The Doctor explained.

"You're supposed to say sorry" Jack told him, unimpressed, his humanity shining through.

"Oh, yes. Sorry" The Doctor mumbled.

"Chan, most grateful, tho" Chantho nodded, politely.

"You grew another hand?" Martha frowned, still stuck on the topic.

"Hello, again…It's fine. Look, really, it's me" The Doctor said, standing up and giving his hand for her to shake.

"All this time and you're still full of surprises" Martha smiled, as they touched, and he gave her a cheeky wink.

Jack and Katerina shared a look, as she realised, he had already figured out how Martha felt about the Doctor. It really was becoming painfully obvious.

"Chan, you are most unusual, tho" Chantho laughed.

"Well" The Doctor smugly, smirked.

"Please don't feed his ego anymore. His head is already big enough" Katerina grumbled.

"So, what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?" Jack inquired, having had enough as well.

"We call them the Futurekind, which is a myth in itself, but it's feared they are what we will become, unless we reach Utopia" The Professor explained.

"And Utopia is?" The Doctor frowned.

"Every human has heard of Utopia. Where have you been?" The Professor retorted.

"Well we're not exactly human" Katerina stated.

"You're a…sorry, what was it?" The Professor inquired, looking to the Doctor.

"Time Lord. But no, she's not. Whole different species" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I thought you were siblings?" The Professor asked, confused.

"I'm adopted. And the much better-looking sibling" Katerina added.

"Debateable" The Doctor scoffed.

"Is it, though? I'm Kat, by the way" Katerina grinned, holding her hand out.

"Professor Yana, at your service" The older man smiled, as he took her hand in his own.

They shook hands for a moment, as Katerina felt an odd sort of familiarity about it. She was quickly distracted when the Doctor asked to see what Utopia was and Chantho offered to show him. She was the first to pull away from the Professor's grip.

"Now that, Captain…was flirting" Katerina whispered, as Jack chuckled.

"This new regeneration? It's pretty hot" Jack pointed out, giving her a cheeky smile.

"Stop flirting and get over here you two" The Doctor insisted, as they followed him.

Meanwhile the Professor was still stuck in the same spot, staring at his hand. He felt an odd sort of spark when he touched the young girl's hand, and his headache only seemed to get louder.

"Chan, the signal originates from that point, tho" Chantho announced, knocking the Professor out of his daze.

"Where is that?" The Doctor inquired, seeing a red dot flashing on the screen.

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness, out towards the Wildlands and the Dark Matter reefs, calling us in. The last of the humans scattered across the night" Yana exclaimed, walking over to them.

"What do you think's out there?" The Doctor asked.

"We can't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?" Yana suggested.

"Oh, yes" The Doctor grinned, liking the Professor's response.

"And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. That's a good sign someone's out there…" Katerina heard the Doctor's voice trail away as the pain in her head started again.

She was going to say something when she noticed that Yana seemed to be experiencing a similar thing from the way his eyes were scrunched up in pain.

"Professor? Professor!" The Doctor insisted, finally able to get Yana to look at him.

"I…Right, that's enough talk. There's work to do! Now, if you could leave, thank you!" Yana told them, as he walked away from the group.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor frowned, noticing his odd behaviour.

"Yes, I'm fine. And busy" Yana retorted.

Katerina thought about bringing up the fact that the Professor seemed to be affected by the same psychic link that she had been but decided against it. For some reason, she felt like she would be getting the Professor in trouble, and she didn't want that. There was definitely something strange about him though, she thought to herself.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I think I'm going to find it very difficult in deciding who Kat should end up with. Please leave a review:)

bethisabear: Thank you for the review:) Yes, the fob watch will definitely came into play, don't worry! I'm glad you're enjoying Kat and Jack's relationship.


	6. Utopia: Drumbeat

"Except that rocket isn't going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working" The Doctor suggested.

"We'll find a way" Yana insisted.

"You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're going to fly" The Doctor realised.

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope" Yana sighed, as he sat down.

"Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor er, what was it?" The Doctor asked, as he took his long coat off with some help from Jack.

Katerina could tell even though Jack was rightly angry at the Doctor, he still craved her brother's acceptance. He still wanted to be his friend once again.

"Yana" The Professor replied.

"Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" The Doctor exclaimed, as he used his sonic screwdriver on the end of a cable and pulled.

Immediately sirens began to blare, and flashing lights shone in the lab, indicating that the Doctor had been able to start some sort of sequence.

"Chan, it's working, tho!" Chantho gasped.

"But how did you do that?" Yana questioned, in awe.

"Oh, we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you. I'm brilliant" The Doctor replied, with a large grin.

"Alright, that's great and all…but what if your walking into a trap?" Katerina couldn't help but suggest.

"Why can't it just be a good thing?" The Doctor retorted.

"If something sounds too good to be true it's because it usually is" Katerina stated.

"Not always" The Doctor mumbled, his eyes going to Jack.

"It's true we could be flying off to our doom, but what hope do we have here?" Yana queried, as Katerina nodded in agreement.

* * *

She was tasked with helping to plot a safe course to Utopia which proved harder than she had expected. There was so much destruction in the way. However, she was getting distracted by Jack throwing glances towards her every few seconds.

"Something wrong?" She questioned, not looking away from her screen.

"You're different" Jack replied, which confused Katerina enough for her to turn around and look at him.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"You would have been as hopeful as the Doctor when I last saw you…maybe even more" Jack pointed out.

"A lot changed since then…" Katerina trailed off.

"I saw the list of the dead at the Battle of Canary Wharf. Rose isn't…?" Jack began, almost too afraid to ask.

"No. She's alive. But…we lost her. And Mickey. Jackie. And I thought you were gone too" Katerina admitted, tears once again welling up in her eyes.

She cursed herself, feeling like she had cried more that day than she had in a long time. She hated feeling so weak.

"But I'm not. Maybe-" Jack started, but she cut him off.

"Jack, they're trapped in a parallel world. They can't ever get out and we can't ever get in. No if's, no buts" Katerina sighed.

"I'm sorry" Jack exclaimed, not knowing what else to say.

Katerina nodded, trying to keep down the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. Suddenly, Jack's warm hand was cupping her face and wiping away a stray tear. She looked up to him with a smile, neither of them in any rush to move.

Unbeknownst to the pair, the Doctor was scowling at their actions. He couldn't help but feel the closer Katerina got to Jack, the further she would be away from him.

"You don't approve?" Yana guessed.

"She could do better" The Doctor replied.

"He does seem to care about her" Yana went on.

"If only that was all that's mattered" The Doctor sighed, as Katerina spotted him glaring at them and rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't seem happy with you" Yana whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"I let her think he was dead" The Doctor confessed, surprised that he would tell a stranger that information.

"…No wonder she's angry with you. Why would you do something stupid like that?" Yana inquired.

"I didn't want to lose her" The Doctor shrugged, as they saw Katerina approach.

"So, it might just be that I'm hungry but what are these made of?" Katerina inquired, following a data cord from her computer.

"Gluten extract. Binds the neutralino map together" Yana nodded, as Katerina's eyes widened.

"That's food. You've built this system out of food and string and staples? Professor Yana, you're a genius" The Doctor congratulated him.

"Says the man who made it work" Yana scoffed.

"Using his sonic screwdriver" Katerina added.

"Oh, it's easy coming in at the end, but you're stellar. This is, this is magnificent. And I don't often say that because, well, because of me" The Doctor admitted.

"It's a wonder that I haven't got an inferiority complex having to deal with him every day" Katerina mumbled, as Yana chuckled.

"I'm sure you're just as smart as your brother" Yana told her, as she grinned.

"Thank you, Professor" Katerina nodded.

"Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another" Yana informed them both.

"If you'd been born in a different time, you'd be revered. I mean it. Throughout the galaxies" The Doctor suggested.

"He'd have been your fanboy" Katerina stated.

"Oh, those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Yes, just a little, just once" The Doctor told him.

"Well, you've got it now. But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's got to be from here. You're staying behind" The Doctor guessed.

"With Chantho. She won't leave without me. Simply refuses" Yana replied.

"You'd give your life so they could fly" The Doctor asked, quietly.

"Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time, I had some sleep" Yana shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"You're a very brave man, Professor" Katerina exclaimed, making him smile.

Jack had watched the three of them interact and couldn't help but find it strange how they had seemed to create a bond so quickly. It didn't seem like they had only met hours before.

"Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box" A voice over the intercom announced.

"Thank God" Katerina smiled, sharing a look of relief with the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Jack called them off, indicating to the screen in front of him.

"Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out" The Doctor grinned, patting him on the back.

He didn't seem to notice the intense way that Yana was looking at the TARDIS, but Katerina had and couldn't help but frown. The noise in her head became a little louder all of a sudden as she realised that the Professor was definitely connected to it in some way.

* * *

A little later and they were getting ready for the launch sequence, with the added help of power from the TARDIS. Katerina wanted to help but she had begun to be too affected by the psychic link. Jack was beside her, a hand on her shoulder as she put her head in her hands. The Doctor noticed that Yana seemed to be behaving strangely from the way he was hunched over and snapped at Chantho.

"You don't have to keep working. We can handle it" The Doctor told the Professor, as he crouched down in front of him.

"It's just a headache. It's just, just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head" Yana confessed.

"What sort of noise?" The Doctor frowned.

"It's the sound of drums. More and more, as though it's getting closer" Yana replied, as a chill went through the Doctor's body.

There was only one time he had ever heard of such a thing before. His eyes quickly found Katerina on the other side of the room and wondered if she had heard. From her lack of reaction, he guessed she hadn't. Hearing that someone else could have had the same affliction as the Master would have sent her into a frenzy.

"When did it start?" The Doctor couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked" Yana exclaimed, pushing himself upright with a smile.

If there was one thing the Master had been it was wicked, he thought to himself. He debated whether to tell Katerina what Yana had confided in him, but quickly decided not to. It would only bring up old wounds and more questions from his sister. However, he couldn't ignore the fact that the psychic link and now the drumbeat Yana heard were creating a horrifying pattern. Shaking his head, he stood up, and went back to work. The Master was dead, and he wasn't coming back.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The Doctor and Kat have both begun to realise that there is something odd about Yana, will they be able to figure it out before it's too late? Please leave a review:)

bethisabear: Aw, thank you so much:) I hope you like this chapter too!


	7. Utopia: The Man Who Can Never Die

Everything seemed to be working well, until they tried to fix the couplings from underneath the rocket. The chamber that needed to be entered was filled with stet radiation, something that the Doctor and Katerina had never heard of before. Only the second coupling had been fixed when the alarms began blaring, indicating that something had gone terribly wrong.

"Chan, we're losing power, tho!" Chantho announced, as the lights began to flash.

"Who the hell is that?" Katerina questioned, turning on the CCTV feeds and seeing someone was smashing up equipment in the power room.

"It must be one of the Futurekind" Yana realised, in fear.

"Radiation's rising" The Doctor warned, looking at the levels.

"We've lost control!" Jack shouted, unable to fix it from his end.

"The chamber's going to flood" Yana stated.

"Jack! Override the vents" The Doctor advised, as he and Katerina began trying to shut off some of the systems.

Martha looked on in horror, unable to do anything to help. Katerina couldn't take her eyes off the man who was still in the chamber, who seemed to be refusing to leave. He wanted to finish his job, no matter what, she realised.

"We can jumpstart the override!" Jack suggested, grabbing two electrified cables, as Katerina turned him.

"Don't! It's gonna flare!" The Doctor warned him, as Jack pressed the cables together.

Instantly, Jack's body began to convulse with the electric current, as they could only watch in horror. Katerina went to run forward, but the Doctor grabbed onto her arm, knowing she would only get hurt.

"Jack!" Katerina screamed, as he dropped to the floor, lifeless.

"Let go!" Katerina insisted, shoving the Doctor away, as she rushed towards Jack.

She was crouching down beside him in an instant, her hand grabbing one of his own, and bringing it close to her.

"Chan, don't touch the cables, tho!" Chantho exclaimed, pushing them out of the way, but Katerina didn't care.

"I'm so sorry" Yana sighed, as he stopped beside her.

Katerina didn't pay attention, as everyone surrounded the pair, Katerina's eyes never leaving Jack's face. With every passing second, she became more and more anxious that he wouldn't wake up again.

"C'mon, Jack" Katerina cried, brushing some of his hair out of the way.

"The chamber is flooded with radiation, yes?" The Doctor inquired.

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing. And now…" Yana stuttered, looking at the dead man in front of him, feeling guilty.

"Oh, I don't know" The Doctor exclaimed, coming to stand on the other side of his sister.

"It's strikes me, Professor, you've got a room which no man can enter without dying. Is that correct?" The Doctor began.

"Yes" Yana sighed.

"Well…" The Doctor trailed off, looking down at Jack.

Katerina leaned down, so she was close to Jack's face and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips that were growing colder by the second. If anything would bring Jack back, she knew it was a kiss from her. As if on cue, Jack suddenly gasped harshly, his eyes looking around the room rapidly.

"…I think I've got just the man" The Doctor finished off his sentence.

"Did you just kiss me?" Jack queried, as Katerina helped him sit up.

"Well you were pulling your sleeping beauty routine" Katerina grinned at him.

* * *

"Damnit, we can't get through" Katerina grumbled, trying impatiently to get the CCTV feed of the chamber the Doctor and Jack should have made it to.

"We might not be able to get the picture back, but maybe…" Yana trailed off, tapping a few keys.

"I'm inside…it's hot, but bearable" They heard Jack's voice announce, as Katerina let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Jack? Doctor? Can you hear us?" Katerina asked, into the speaker.

When no one replied, it became clear that it was a one-way link. Martha placed her hand on Katerina's shoulder, reassuringly, knowing the girl wasn't pleased that Jack was putting himself in so much danger.

"But he should evaporate! What kind of man is he?" Yana inquired, a hint of jealously strangely in his voice.

"I don't think there's one word in the whole universe to describe Jack" Katerina replied, with a small smile.

"And he's your…?" Yana trailed off, interested.

"My ex. He used to travel with me and my brother in that box. It's called a TARDIS" Katerina informed him, pointing behind her.

"TARDIS?" Yana frowned, at the familiar name.

"Time and relative dimension in space" Katerina mumbled, more interested in listening to the conversation Jack was having.

"Time and space…" Yana whispered, as he walked towards the large blue box, the drumming in his head getting louder.

* * *

"When did you first realise?" The Doctor's voice could be heard.

"Earth, 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War One, World War Two, poison, starvation, a stray javelin…In the end, I got the message. I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew" Jack couldn't help but accuse, as Katerina cringed when he listed all the ways he had died.

"That's one of the reasons I left you behind. It's not easy even just looking at you, Jack, because you're wrong" The Doctor admitted.

"Thanks" Jack replied, a slight darkness to his tone.

"You are. I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the Tardis reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you" The Doctor explained.

"So what you're saying is that you're, er, prejudiced?" Jack suggested, making the Doctor laugh.

"I never thought of it like that" The Doctor chuckled, as Jack could be heard fixing one of the couplings.

"Shame on you" Jack mocked.

"Yeah" The Doctor mumbled.

"Last thing I remember, back when I was mortal, I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination" Jack announced.

"I'm sorry" The Doctor sighed, clearly feeling guilty.

"You know what the funniest thing is? I wasn't scared" Jack confessed.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked.

"She told me she loved me. Just before I died, and…I guess I felt I could die happy. But then I came back" Jack went on, as Kat remembered it well.

"Rose brought you and Kat back. But she brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life" The Doctor theorised.

"Kat told me what happened to her…I'm sorry" Jack exclaimed.

"Yep" The Doctor nodded, unable to keep the pain out of his voice.

"I went back to her estate, in the nineties, just once or twice. Watched her growing up. Never said hello. Timelines and all that" Jack admitted.

"And Kat was there…I almost couldn't help myself a few times. I'd go up to her, and then at the last moment turn back around…then it was too late. The Battle of Canary Walf happened and they all disappeared. I waited all that time to see her again, and then she was just…gone" Jack explained, his voice too, clear with pain.

Katerina's eyes widened at this, she never realised that Jack had gone looking for her. He must have really thought she was dead.

"Oh Jack" Katerina sighed.

"Do you want to die?" The Doctor couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, this one's a little stuck" Jack groaned, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Jack?" The Doctor insisted.

"I thought I did. I don't know…It's like all this time, I've had one goal. Get back to Kat. I was worried it wouldn't be enough but…I think it is" Jack stated, as Kat smiled.

"150 years, and you still care about her that much?" The Doctor inquired.

"What can I say? You two are hard to forget" Jack grinned.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this story! We're very close to the big Master reveal, which is going to be a lot of fun. Please leave a review:)

bethisabear: Thanks for the review:) I'm glad you're liking Jack's perspective on everything.


	8. Utopia: The Reveal

"You should give it a go with Jack" Martha advised her.

"He's got a new life now" Katerina replied.

"But he hasn't forgotten about you. It sounds like he never will. What's the worst that can happen?" Martha pointed out.

"Maybe…" Katerina trailed off, with a small smile.

It was then that Katerina noticed the Professor standing a few feet away, tears falling down his face.

"What's wrong?" Katerina asked, rushing up to him.

"Chan, Professor, what is it, tho?" Chantho questioned, with Martha not far behind her.

"It's time travel! They said there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed…but what would I know. Stupid old man" The Professor scoffed to himself.

"Stupid old man? You built a rocket out of food, Yana! Not even my brother could manage that" Katerina insisted.

"I never thought I'd actually get it finished. I never could keep time. Always late, always lost…Even this thing never worked" The Professor sighed, taking a fob watch out of his pocket.

Katerina frowned, her headache from before suddenly growing intense the moment the old man brought out the watch. She knew she had seen the device somewhere before and could feel the physic energy that was rolling off the fob watch. Martha's eyes widened, as she noticed Katerina's reaction.

"Time and time and time again, always running out on me…" Yana trailed off, as Katerina's gaze grew intense.

"Can I have a look at that?" Katerina questioned, trying to push through the pain in her head.

"Oh, it's only an old relic. Like me" Yana laughed.

"Where did you get it?" Martha queried, a hint of fear in her voice.

"I was found with it" Yana confessed.

"What do you mean?" Katerina insisted.

"An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child, found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned with only this" Yana explained.

"Have you ever opened it?" Martha went on.

"Why would I? It's broken" Yana stated.

"How do you know if it's broken if you've never opened it?" Katerina frowned.

"It's stuck, it's old. It's not meant to be…I don't know…" Yana trailed off.

It was clear to Katerina by now that the fob watch had some sort of perception filter from stopping the Professor from opening the watch. But they were quickly breaking through that barrier. Katerina could practically hear the watch calling to her but was distracted for a moment by the way that Martha was backing away.

"What's wrong?" Katerina questioned, grabbing a hold of Martha's arm.

"It's Time Lord…it's…it's a chameleon circuit…the Doctor used it-" Martha whispered to her, as Katerina pulled away, not bothering to hear the rest.

Katerina turned around to look at the Professor in awe, as she realised what he must have been. A Time Lord. But which one? Without a second's thought, she rushed forward and turned the fob watch over and saw the name written on top.

"Master" Katerina gasped, and saw the hint of familiarity in the Professor's eyes at the name.

"What?" Yana questioned, confused at the girl's behaviour.

"I…uh, Look, everything's fine up here. I'm going to go see if the Doctor needs me" Martha announced, putting on a fake smile before rushing away.

"I don't understand. Why…what's so important about this watch?" Yana inquired.

"Everything. It's…everything" Katerina mumbled, the pounding in her head getting louder by the second.

She didn't know what to do. She had heard the rumours about what the Master had become once she was taken, but she couldn't believe it. He may have changed but he was still Koschei…he had to be.

* * *

Meanwhile, Martha had run as quickly as her legs could carry her to where the Doctor and Jack were preparing to launch the rocket.

"Doctor! Doctor, it's the Professor. He's got this watch, this fob watch, it's the same as yours, same writing on it, same everything" Martha blurted out, the moment she saw the man.

"Don't be ridiculous" The Doctor said, his head snapping around to look at her.

"I asked him. He said he's had it his whole life" Martha informed him.

"So? He's got the same watch" Jack dismissed.

"Yeah, but it's not a watch, it's this chameleon thing" Martha replied.

"No, no, it's this, this thing, this device, it rewrites biology. Changes a Time Lord into a human" The Doctor explained, as Jack's eyes widened.

"And it's the same watch!" Martha exclaimed.

"It can't be" The Doctor shook his head, as alarms started to blare, and the Doctor began typing on a keyboard.

"That means he could be a Time Lord! You might not be the last one!" Jack realised.

"Jack, keep it level!" The Doctor stated, as he rushed to a control panel, noticing Jack had become distracted.

"But that's brilliant, isn't it?" Martha suggested.

"Yes, it is, course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords, all of them, they died" The Doctor went on.

"Not if he was human" Jack pointed out.

"What did he say, Martha? What did he say?!" The Doctor screamed, rushing towards his companion.

"Nothing! Nothing…but Kat said this name, like she could read the writing on the watch" Martha confessed.

"What name? Martha, what was the name?!" The Doctor shouted, getting close in Martha's personal space.

Before she could answer the phone rang on the side of the control panel. The sharp trill of the phone was welcomed by a shocked silence by the group. Even the alarms stopped blaring momentarily. The Doctor quickly picked up the phone, waiting to see who was on the other side.

"Doctor?" He heard his sister voice ask.

"Yeah, it's me" The Doctor mumbled, being able to hear the pain in her voice from over the phone.

"It's him, isn't it?" The Doctor guessed, knowing there was only one Time Lord that could have such an effect on his little sister.

Jack's head picked up at this, wondering who the he was that the Doctor was referring to. It all made sense why the three of them seemed to hit it off so well.

"Yes. I…I had to get out of that room. But he's still in there…he can see the watch now and…you told me he was gone!" Katerina exclaimed, not being able to keep the accusatory tone out of her voice.

"I thought he was. He was supposed to have died on the front lines. I don't know how he could have escaped" The Doctor explained, as he heard a whooshing sound on the other end.

"Kat? Kat, are you still there?!" The Doctor panicked.

"He's opened it. The fob watch. He'll remember me, won't he?" Katerina questioned, seeing the blinding light from the lab.

"Kat, please listen to me. You can't trust him. He's not like he was before" The Doctor told her.

"None of us are" Katerina retorted.

"He's dangerous. And manipulative. He'll try to turn you against me-" The Doctor began, but she cut him off.

"I have to give him a chance, Doctor" Katerina trailed off.

"Please, just come down here. We can talk about this. Just don't go back in that room" The Doctor begged.

"I can't leave him! Not again…" Katerina trailed off.

"I'm begging you, Kat. I…I don't want to lose you" The Doctor admitted, tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry" Kat cried, as she pulled the phone away from her ear and placed it back in its holder.

The Doctor stood there for a few moments, not moving, not even blinking. It was Jack that spoke up first, pulling the Doctor away from his trance.

"Doctor?" Jack questioned, as he slowly placed the phone down.

"I've lost her…" The Doctor mumbled, a tear falling down his face.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We'll finally get some interactions between Katerina and the Master next chapter, I wonder how that will go? Please leave a review:)

bethisabear: We finally have got the Master's reveal, I hope it was up to your expectations! It'll be interesting to see how the Master reacts to seeing Kat next chapter. Thanks for the review:)


	9. Utopia: Reunion

Slowly, Kat walked through the doorway, back into the silent lab, trying to spot the regenerated Time Lord. She knew she could be making a big mistake; she hadn't seen the Master for hundreds of years…but he had meant everything to her once.

"Master?" She called out.

"Is it really you?" She heard a hoarse voice question from behind her.

She whipped her head around and saw a man standing a few feet away from her, wearing the same clothes the Professor had. She instantly knew it was the Master. He was much younger now, probably around mid-thirties, but he had the same mischievous look in his eyes that she remembered so well. He looked similar to the previous regeneration she had known, with a smile that could make her heart flip.

"Yeah…yeah, it's me" Katerina replied, when she realised, she hadn't said anything.

"You're really here…" He trailed off, approaching her, cautiously.

He raised his hand out, clearly still not convinced, and touched her shoulder with a feather-light touch. She began to wonder if had ever hallucinated seeing her over the years from the way he was reacting. Unable to keep the smile off her face any longer, she practically jumped on him, her hands wrapping themselves around his shoulders. This seemed to shock him, as he didn't move for a few moments before he placed his arms around Katerina's waist.

"I never stopped looking for you. Not ever" He admitted, dropping his face into the crook of her neck.

"God, I missed you" Katerina mumbled, as she hugged him tighter.

It was then that she noticed a familiar looking blue figure on the floor. Chantho. She pulled away from the Master, who gave her a confused look, and rushed over to the insectoid. It was quickly obvious that she was dead and there was no hope of revival. The Master had killed her, it was the only explanation.

"Why did you kill her?" Katerina frowned, from where she was crouched down by the insectoid's body.

"She shot me" The Master shrugged.

"She was your friend!" Katerina exclaimed.

"She meant nothing to me" The Master dismissed.

"You knew her for seventeen years" Katerina pointed out.

"She knew the Professor for seventeen years. There's a very big difference" The Master explained.

"The Doctor said you changed…there are rumours that you went mad…" Katerina trailed off, as she stood up.

"There are also rumours that I'm dead…yet here I am" He pointed out, as she winced.

"I really thought you were dead" She admitted, as his gaze softened slightly.

"And I thought you were dead. What happened to you?" He questioned, approaching her.

"I was kidnapped from the Academy by fanatics. They wanted to experiment on me…and they did" Katerina sighed, the painful memories arising.

"By where were you? Why could I never find you?" He insisted.

"They took me to a parallel universe…there was a crack that was open for a short amount of time. They took me with them to a parallel Earth. I only escaped after the Time War had ended" She explained.

"Humans did this" He grimaced, as she saw his fist clench.

"Everyone who hurt me is gone, I…took care of them" Katerina confessed, never having told the Doctor the details of what had happened to her.

"That's my girl" He grinned, cupping her jaw lightly, as her lips twitched into a smile.

They suddenly heard a sound from the corridor and spotted the Doctor, Jack and Martha running towards them. The Doctor had a terrified look on his face, that Katerina couldn't understand. Instantly, the Master was at the controls and locked the door to the lab, just before the group made it.

"Open the door! Open it!" The Doctor shouted, banging angrily on the metal, as the Master smirked at him.

"What are you doing?" Katerina frowned.

"It's time to go" The Master announced, as he walked towards the TARDIS.

"We can't just leave them here!" Katerina exclaimed.

"Kat, let us in!" She heard the Doctor yell, from where he was trying to open the door with his sonic screwdriver.

"Oh, they'll be fine. I saw the freak had a vortex manipulator" The Master dismissed, walking through the TARDIS doors.

"That doesn't work" She pointed out, following him.

"I'm sure the Doctor will figure something out. He always does" The Master rolled his eyes.

"Master, please-" Katerina began, grabbing his hand, and almost cried out in pain when she heard the strength of the drums all around her.

She pulled away a moment later, the pressure of the sound being too much for her to bear. She was the only person he had completely confided in concerning how painful the drums were when they were younger, but she had never actually heard them before. She had attempted to on numerous occasions when they were in the Academy, but she had never heard anything.

"You can hear them?" He asked, a shocked expression on his face.

"Have they always been that loud?" Katerina inquired, frightened at what the answer could be.

"They're louder than they've ever been" He confessed; a dark look on his face.

"Kat, please, listen to me! Open the door!" The Doctor screamed, seeing the pair had gone into the TARDIS.

"Oh God, are they going to leave us?" Martha realised, her eyes widening.

"Not on my watch" Jack mumbled, as he used his gun to smash against the door's control panel, which instantly opened the doors.

"Kat!" The Doctor exclaimed, the moment he was through the doors, as he rushed towards his sister.

"Take another step and I close this door and we fly away" The Master warned him, as the Doctor came to a halt, his companions a step behind him.

Jack gave Katerina a questioning look, confused at why she was still following the Time Lord. Katerina looked away from him, feeling guilty, the last thing she needed was her feelings for Jack clouding her decisions.

"Look, I don't know what he's told you, but you can't trust him-" The Doctor began, as the Master cut him off.

"Oh, calm down, Doctor. I haven't told her anything. Not yet, at least" The Master informed him, making Katerina frown.

Meanwhile, Martha had noticed Chantho on the floor and gasped, as all eyes lay on her. She quickly checked for the insectoids pulse and grimaced.

"She's dead" Martha mumbled, as she glared at the Master.

"I don't why you're all acting so upset…I was the one who was friends with her" The Master mumbled, a dismissive tone in his voice.

"Please, Master, everything is different now. We're the only ones left. Things don't have to be like they used to be" The Doctor pleaded.

"You always did have a flair for the dramatic, Doctor. It's gotten a little old" The Master replied, as he went to slam the door shut.

"Master…" Katerina trailed off, raising a hand and stopping him from doing so.

"No, you're right. It's gotten very old" The Master clarified, as Katerina rolled her eyes.

"What's your plan? Take my TARDIS, my sister…then what?" The Doctor inquired, a hard edge to his voice.

"You want me to tell you my plans, and give you the time to think of a way to stop me? I don't think!" The Master scoffed.

"I don't want to fight you," The Doctor told him.

"Trust me, Doctor. It wouldn't be much of a fight" The Master stated, giving him an unimpressed look.

"He can help you. We can figure this out…together" Katerina suggested.

"You're either with me or against me" The Master retorted.

"You can't ask me to turn on my brother" Katerina pleaded, as the Master frowned.

"Don't wait too long to come to find me" The Master whispered, near her ear, as he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

He then grabbed her arm and pushed her out of the TARDIS, as she all but fell into the Doctor's arms. He then slammed the doors shut in one fluid motion, as they heard him lock the door.

"No, no, wait!" The Doctor exclaimed as he tried to use his sonic screwdriver to open the door.

"Deadlocked" They heard the Master announce from inside.

"Let me in!" The Doctor growled, banging on the machine's doors.

"Have fun at the end of the universe. Bye bye!" The Master told them, as he began to make the TARDIS dematerialise.

The Doctor quickly held up his sonic screwdriver, to override the controls, meaning that the TARDIS could only land in two specific places. The group watched as the time machine disappeared completely, leaving them in a deafening silence.

"What are we going to do?" Martha gulped, as they all shared worried glances.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So, the Master and Kat have finally been reunited...I think it could have gone better and it could have gone worse, haha. I'm going to try to keep the Master as in character as possible, however having his ex-girlfriend around, that he still has feelings for, will definitely influence him. Please leave a review:)

bethisabear: Thanks for the review! I hope you liked their reunion, at least they did get a hug in before everything went wrong:) We'll be seeing more things from the Master's point of view coming up soon.


	10. The Sound of Drums: Prime Minister

Katerina had to lean against Jack after they finished jumping through the vortex with Jack's manipulator wristwatch. The past twenty-four hours had taken a big toll on her mentally, not just with finding out the Master was alive, but the force of the psychic energy he created.

"Oh, my head" Martha moaned, leaning against a nearby wall.

"Time travel without a capsule, that's a killer" The Doctor agreed, cracking his neck.

"Still, at least we made it. Earth, early 21st century by the looks of it. Talk about lucky" Jack pointed out, as they walked out of the alleyway, they had appeared in.

"That wasn't luck that was me" The Doctor replied, indicating to when he had used his sonic screwdriver on the wristwatch.

Jack noticed that Katerina was lagging behind the group, her eyes scrunched closed in pain, as she held a hand to her head. The group soon noticed a row of seats nearby and made their way towards them.

"The moral is if you're going to get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-time agent and his vortex manipulator" Jack explained, noticing that Katerina and the Doctor were being strangely quiet.

"But this Master bloke, he has the TARDIS. He could be anywhere in time and space" Martha suggested.

"No, he's here. Trust me" The Doctor told her.

"Who is he, anyway? That man you were with…that wasn't the Professor" Martha pointed out, as Katerina heard a familiar beat not far from them.

A homeless man was sitting in a corner, drumming what little change he had against a cup. Four beats. Then repeat. Again, and again. He was here, Katerina realised. And close.

"He regenerated" Jack answered.

"What does that mean?" Martha questioned.

"It means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. A new man" Jack explained.

"How are we going to find him?" Martha queried.

"He'll find us" Katerina muttered.

"But hold on…we missed the election…" Martha trailed off when she noticed all the Vote Saxon posters surrounding them.

Katerina stood up instantly, as she saw a TV in the square begin to broadcast about the election. She looked towards her brother, seeing an uncharacteristic amount of fear in his face.

"I thought I recognised his face…it was Harold Saxon" Martha exclaimed, as they saw the Master walk down a flight of stairs, a smile on his face.

"That's him. He's Prime Minister. The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain" The Doctor stated, his stomach churning over.

"This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go as far to say, what this country really needs, right now…is a Doctor" The Master grinned at the cameras.

"…What the hell is he doing?" Katerina mumbled; the Doctor too dumbfounded to comment.

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense. How could you not recognise someone who was in the running to be Prime Minister?" Katerina pointed out, as Martha let them into her flat.

"I don't know…it's strange. It's like I knew who he was, but I didn't want to know" Martha frowned.

"Martha, what have you got? Laptop, computer, anything?" The Doctor inquired, as Martha went to grab her laptop.

"Jack, who are you calling? You can't tell anyone we're here!" The Doctor warned him.

"Just some friends, but there's no reply" Jack sighed, knowing it was a bad sign.

Katerina gave him a look of sympathy, guessing these friends of his consisted of Ianto and Gwen. She wondered just how close they all really were.

"That's so weird that it's the day after the election. That's only four days after I met you" Martha went on, as she handed Jack her laptop.

"We went flying around the universe when he was here the whole time" The Doctor realised, running his hand through his hair.

"You gonna tell us who he is?" Martha asked as Jack scoured the internet for information on Harold Saxon.

"He's a Time Lord" The Doctor answered.

"And the rest of it? I mean who'd call themselves the Master?" Martha questioned, as Katerina flinched at the comment.

"That's all you need to know" The Doctor retorted.

"Kat? C'mon, who is he? You seemed all but ready to fly off with him at first" Martha stated, sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Leave her be" The Doctor scolded Martha, who did as she was told, looking down to the ground.

"Alright, here we go. Former Minister of Defence. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve. Nice work, by the way" Jack congratulated the Doctor and Katerina, who both nodded.

"Oh, thanks" The Doctor mumbled.

"But he goes back years. He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue. Won the Athletics thing. Wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life" Martha explained.

"It's a lie" Katerina announced, as everyone turned to look at her.

"He wouldn't waste half a lifetime just for a cover story. He'd get bored. Run away…" Katerina trailed off, raising an eyebrow in her brother's direction.

"You're right. He could only have been here 18 months tops" The Doctor suggested, as Katerina noticed Jack had wandered off to the kitchen.

"Any word from them?" Katerina questioned, in a hushed voice, as she approached him.

"Nothing" Jack sighed, as the kettle began to boil.

"Hey, I'm sure they're alright. They must be quite something for you to care so much about them" Katerina told him, placing her hand on his arm, as Jack gave her a grateful smile.

"When he was stealing the Tardis, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and the last place the Tardis landed. Which is right here, right now" She heard the Doctor announce from the other room, catching her attention.

"Which by the way, was an absolutely terrible idea" Katerina shook her head.

"Why'd you say that?" The Doctor frowned.

"I told him who took me from the Academy" Katerina clarified.

"Humans" Jack remembered, thinking of how privileged he felt that she would tell him about such a dark time in her life.

"But they were from a parallel universe-" The Doctor started, but she cut him off.

"Do you really think that matters to him?" Katerina insisted.

"I always chose humans over everything else…now he's found out it was humans that took you away…" The Doctor trailed off.

"He'll burn this whole planet to the ground" Katerina finished for him.

"How could one man do all that?" Martha questioned.

"He's not a man, Martha. He's a Time Lord" Katerina stated.

"But how has he managed all this already? The Master was always sort of hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I was going to vote for him" Martha announced, from where she was sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Really?" The Doctor inquired.

"Well, it was before I even met you. And I liked him" Martha admitted.

"Me too" Jack confessed.

"Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?" The Doctor frowned.

"I don't know. He always sounded good. Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about. I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice" Martha smiled, as she zoned out, tapping an all too familiar rhythm against the back of her hand.

"What's that?" The Doctor queried.

"What?" Martha questioned, snapping out of her daze.

"That. That tapping, that rhythm. What are you doing?" The Doctor insisted.

"We both know what it is, Doctor. Can't you hear it?" Katerina asked as the Doctor gulped, not sure if he wanted to hear what she seemed to be able to.

A moment later there was a loud alarm from the laptop, announcing that an important announcement was about to be made on the television.

"Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom" The Doctor stated, as he turned the TV on.

"Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen. Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again, and the government told you nothing. Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted. A message for humanity, from beyond the stars" The Master announced, an insincere tone to his voice, as the screen changed.

"People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship" A metallic sphere announced in a strangely feminine voice.

It appeared harmless enough, but its voice was sinister, in an almost childlike way. It made Katerina's skin crawl.

"Ooo, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They are called the Toclafane" The Master went on.

"What?" The Doctor frowned, remembering the name well.

"And tomorrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin" The Master informed them all.

"This is bad…this is very bad" Katerina mumbled, chewing on her fingernails nervously.

"Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. Oh, I don't know, every medical student?" The Master smirked, as everyone whipped around the look at Martha.

Knowing the Master all too well, the Doctor spun around the television, finding a bomb strapped to the back of it.

"Out!" The Doctor yelled as Jack was already pushing Katerina through the doorway.

Within a few seconds, the group were outside the building, with the Doctor having just enough time to grab the laptop and his coat. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, as the upstairs of the building exploded, sending debris flying everywhere. Jack tried to shield Katerina with his body, as he held her to his chest, as the explosions slowly came to a halt. The pair turned around to see glass covering the garden and the road outside the building, as ash began to fill the air.

"Master, what are you doing?" Katerina mumbled to herself.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry, it took so long to update but I've been very busy as it's been my birthday week. We'll get some great Master/Katerina interactions coming up next chapter. Please leave a review:)

bethisabear: Thanks for the review:) I'm glad you're still finding this story interesting!


	11. The Sound of Drums: Phone Call

Martha quickly realised her whole family was in danger if the Master knew about her, and to her dismay, she found out they were already in trouble. As she called her parents, she could hear them being taken away, with her younger sister following soon after. Desperate to help her family, she forced the group to travel to her mother's house, finding a SWAT team taking them in. As quickly as they arrived, they had to retreat, as bullets rained down on them. On Jack's orders, Martha ditched the car and began to call her brother, praying that he was alright.

"On my life, you've got to trust me. Just hide" Katerina heard Martha beg on the phone.

She was the first one to notice the horrified look on Martha's face, as she came to a halt.

"Let them go, Saxon. Do you hear me? Let them go!" Martha screamed into the phone, as Katerina realised who must have been on the other end.

Before Katerina could interfere, the Doctor was running past her and grabbed the phone from Martha's hand. Katerina rushed up to him, wanting to hear what he said, but he held his hand up, indicating that he didn't want her involved.

"I'm here" He announced, as he walked away from the group.

"What's he going to do to them?" Martha questioned, looking intensely at Katerina.

"I don't know" Katerina replied.

"He's your friend, you must know what he's capable of!" Martha stated.

"I knew him when we were kids but…clearly he's not who I thought he was" Katerina replied, as Martha scoffed, and walked off angrily.

"Will he hurt them?" Jack questioned.

"He might" Katerina sighed.

"Kill them?" Jack went on.

"If he thinks it will get him closer to his goal then probably. He was always…driven" Katerina said, trying to think of the right word.

"Driven by what?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

"That's a long story" Katerina mumbled, looking at where her brother had sat down a few metres away.

* * *

"Two almighty civilisations burning. Oh, how did that feel?" The Master badgered, as the Doctor began to grow angry.

"Stop it!" The Doctor snapped.

"You must have been like God" The Master guessed, with a mock sigh.

"I've been alone ever since," The Doctor told him.

"Not quite. You had Kat…you've always had her" The Master mumbled.

"That's not true and we both know it. She was taken, from both of us" The Doctor stated.

"You let them take her if I remember correctly" The Master pointed out.

"I didn't have a choice" The Doctor retorted.

"We always have a choice. You chose to run and hide" The Master insisted.

"I was scared" The Doctor admitted.

"…I want to speak to her" The Master announced, as the Doctor gripped his phone tighter.

"No" The Doctor answered.

"Fine, then tell me which member of your companions' family I should kill first? Maybe her little sister?" The Master threatened, as the Doctor grit his teeth together.

"You can't tell her what I did" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I'll do what I like" The Master snapped, not liking being ordered around.

"Master, please. Just…not yet" The Doctor begged, praying that his ex-friend listened to him.

"Put her on the phone" The Master insisted, as the Doctor reluctantly walked over to his sister.

"He wants to speak to you" The Doctor told her, holding out the phone, as Katerina's eyes widened.

She was shocked that the Doctor was giving her the chance to speak to him again, but from the look in his eyes, she knew there was some sort of threat being held over him. With her mouth suddenly going dry, she took the phone into her hand, sharing a quick glance with Jack, and placed it against her ear.

"Master?" She questioned, hearing a sharp intake of breath on the other end.

"It's good to hear your voice" He mumbled, pressing the phone closer to his ear, as he closed his eyes.

"I wish I could say the same to you" Katerina stated, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice as she walked away from the group.

"Don't be like that, Kat. Has the Doctor really be able to poison you against me so quickly?" The Master questioned.

"You did that all on your own when you tried to kill me an hour ago" Katerina scoffed.

"Oh please, I knew you'd figure it out. You were never really in any danger" The Master went on, as he sat down in a chair.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Katerina mumbled, in an angry tone.

"There it is, that fire. I always liked that about you, Kat. The Doctor may have been smarter, but he was always so…dull" The Master exclaimed.

"You certainly could never say that about you" Katerina told him, practically able to hear the smirk he wore over the phone.

"I want to see you" The Master announced.

"Ha, fat chance," Katerina said, in a mocking tone.

"I'll release a member of the Jones' family if you agree to my terms" The Master informed her, knowing this would get her attention.

"Release all of them and I'll start listening" Katerina replied.

"I'll release one now in good faith and another when you arrive. That's my final offer. I still need one for leverage" The Master explained, as Katerina realised that meant he most likely had no idea where Martha's brother was.

"The Doctor won't allow it" Katerina pointed out.

"If I'm remembering correctly, you never had many problems sneaking off to see me before" The Master grinned, wickedly.

"That was back when I actually liked you" Katerina retorted, knowing it wasn't completely true.

"How about I sweeten the deal? If you come, see me…I won't kill the handsome Captain Jack's merry band?" The Master suggested as Katerina's eyes met with Jack's over the courtyard.

"What?" Katerina questioned.

"I had planned to just send them on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas, but maybe I'll just kill them instead. I wonder how Jack would feel about you if you got them killed?" The Master pondered.

"Why are you doing this?" Katerina asked.

"I suppose there's some jealousy mixed in with-" The Master began, but she cut him off.

"I mean all of this. Becoming Prime Minister, trying to hurt people I care about. Why? I don't understand" Katerina insisted.

"They're just humans, Kat. They're nothing more than apes" The Master shrugged.

"If they're so insignificant then why go to all this trouble?" Katerina pointed out.

"After everything they did to you. We would have…I lost you because of them. I lost the Doctor because of them. They've taken everything I had left, so now…I'll take everything from them" The Master explained.

"This isn't what I want," Katerina told him.

"Sometimes people don't know what's best for them" The Master exclaimed, as Katerina scoffed.

"Kat!" She heard the Doctor call from a few metres away, as she saw him looking at a TV in a nearby shop.

"Oh, did I forget to say? You're public enemies one, two, three and four. Don't look so worried, my soldiers have orders not to hurt you. Your friends, however, not so much" The Master grinned, as Katerina realised he must have been able to see her.

"Doctor" She nudged him, pointing to a nearby CCTV camera.

"He can see us!" The Doctor exclaimed, using his sonic screwdriver to destroy the camera.

"Oh, your brother always was such a public menace" The Master mocked.

"He's got control of everything" The Doctor realised.

"What do we do?" Martha panicked, terrified.

"Meet me at midnight. Where you are right now. Come alone" The Master instructed her, as she hung up the call.

"Doctor, what do we do?!" Martha insisted.

"We run" The Doctor replied, as he and Martha set off running past the shops.

"Are you okay?" Jack queried, seeing that Katerina had made no move to follow them.

"Yeah…let's go" Katerina nodded, as Jack took her hand in his own, and the pair began to follow.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Uh oh, I wonder how things will go when Kat goes to meet the Master? Will she be able to sneak away, or will someone stop her? Please leave a review:)

bethisabear: I hope you liked their conversation, there will be lots more to come:)


	12. The Sound of Drums: Archangel Network

They managed to find shelter in the form of an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town soon enough. Jack could tell Katerina was on edge from the way her leg was constantly shaking, as she bit her nails, uncharacteristically. There was obviously something wrong.

"How was it?" Jack questioned, as he saw Martha returning with the takeaway food, they had sent her out for.

"I don't think anyone saw me. Anything new?" Martha inquired, handing him a bag of chips.

"We're not sure, the Doctor's trying to get the laptop working," Katerina told her, as she too was handed some chips.

"It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning…apart from Letitia Jones, who has been officially pardoned from any wrongdoings. No mention of Leo either" The Doctor informed them.

"He let Tish go? Why?" Martha frowned, as Katerina began eating her chips.

"Maybe he's hoping you'll make contact with her, and he'll be able to find us" Jack suggested, noticing that Katerina was being quiet.

"You know you can't contact any of them, Martha" The Doctor warned her.

"I know, I know" Martha sighed.

"Nice chips" Jack mumbled, as he began to eat.

"Actually, they're not bad" The Doctor agreed.

"I'm going to go get some air" Katerina announced, standing up suddenly, and walking away.

Jack watched her go sadly, never having seen her so distressed before. He needed to know what was going on.

"So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?" Jack asked.

"And what is he to you? Like a colleague or…" Martha trailed off.

"A friend…I suppose my best friend" The Doctor replied.

"I thought you were going to say he was your secret brother or something" Martha huffed a laugh, as the Doctor gave her a look.

"You've been watching too much TV" The Doctor stated.

"And what about, Kat? They were friends too?" Jack suggested.

"At first. We were inseparable when we were kids, all so close. But slowly, the Master and I started to drift apart. He changed a lot and…honestly? He started to scare me. But Kat wouldn't let him go. She stood by him through everything, and he stood by her" The Doctor explained.

"You make it sound like a love story" Martha scoffed, as the Doctor's eyes snapped up to hers.

"Wait…you mean they were together?" Martha realised, her eyes widening.

"They say you never forget your first love" The Doctor mumbled.

"She always told me there had only been one other man she had ever loved…You're telling me that's this Master guy?" Jack questioned, in disbelief.

"As I said, he's different now. Back on Gallifrey…he was a good friend. Smart, loyal, and he was always sticking up for Kat. I couldn't believe it actually took me so long to realise he liked her" The Doctor shook his head, fondly at the memory.

"Then what changed? How did he turn out like that?" Martha insisted.

"What happened on Gallifrey? All the legends made it sound so perfect" Jack pointed out.

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was. It was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords, the oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below. Sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families age of eight to enter the Academy. I think that's when it all began. When he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untampered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad…" The Doctor trailed off.

"What about you?" Martha inquired.

"Oh, the ones that ran away" The Doctor replied.

"And you never stopped" Katerina stated, as everyone turned to her, not having heard her come back.

"What about you?" Jack questioned.

"I didn't look away" She answered, not sure how else to describe her experience.

"And the Master was one of the ones who went mad?" Martha guessed.

"He heard something from the vortex, and it never left him…the drumming," Katerina told them, sharing a look with her brother.

"That was just his madness. It always was" The Doctor insisted.

"I heard it" Katerina informed him.

"…That's not possible" The Doctor shook his head.

"I did! I don't know how, but they're real!" She insisted.

"He's just getting into your head like he always has-" The Doctor started, but she cut him off.

"And you're being in denial" Katerina snapped.

A moment later, Jack's wristwatch began to bleep, which cut through the tension between the siblings. They all looked at Jack expectantly as he began to press the buttons on his device.

"Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognise it" Jack mumbled, having received a message.

"Patch it through to the laptop" The Doctor suggested, placing his chips down.

"Since we're telling stories, there's something I haven't told you…" Jack trailed off, making Katerina frown.

* * *

"You work for Torchwood" The Doctor glared at Jack, as the Torchwood logo flashed up on the laptop.

"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now" Jack tried to explain.

"Everything Torchwood did, and you're part of it?" The Doctor insisted, clearly thinking of how he lost Rose because of the organisation.

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it, and when I did that, I did it for you in your honour!" Jack exclaimed.

"An organisation like that would be more dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands…it sounds like Jack stopped that from happening" Katerina suggested, as Jack gave her a grateful look.

The Doctor still didn't seem convinced and gave them no reply as he pressed a button on the keyboard, which began to play the file.

"If I haven't returned to my desk by twenty-two hundred, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means if you're watching this, then I'm…Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network" An older woman informed them, as Katerina felt guilt welling up inside of her.

"He killed her" Martha guessed.

"She must have got too close to the truth" Katerina sighed.

"What's the Archangel Network?" The Doctor asked.

"I've got Archangel. Everyone's got it" Martha stated, taking her phone out of her pocket.

"It's a mobile phone network. Because look, it's gone worldwide. They've got fifteen satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel" Jack explained.

"It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist. Wait, wait, wait. Hold on…" The Doctor trailed off, as he used his sonic screwdriver on the phone.

Katerina's eyes widened as she heard the soft drumbeat begin, as she instinctively took a step back. She wasn't sure what hurt more, the deafening psychic strength to carry a sound like that or the painful memories that came with it.

"The drumbeat" She mumbled to herself.

"There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere, ticking away in the subconscious" The Doctor announced.

"What is it, mind control?" Martha guessed.

"No, no, no. It's subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code, Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me, because I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out" The Doctor realised.

"Any way you can stop it?" Jack inquired.

"Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it" The Doctor exclaimed.

"And we can fight back" Martha suggested.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor grinned at them.

"Okay, I'm going to go keep watch. Make sure no one followed you from the shops" Katerina announced, as the Doctor nodded absentmindedly, already thinking about his next staff.

Katerina only made it as far as the doorway off the warehouse, when she felt a hand on her arm, and turned around with a sigh, knowing who it would be.

"Where are you really going?" Jack inquired.

"I told you-" Katerina began, but he cut her off.

"No, you lied to us. You still can't look at someone when you're lying" He stated.

"I'll be back soon," She told him.

"You're going to see him, aren't you?" Jack guessed as she looked away, guiltily.

"I have to do this, Jack" She stated, as he shook his head and touched her cheek.

"You don't owe him anything" He insisted, catching her gaze.

"He released Tish because I asked him to. If I turn up, he's going to release another member of her family. Do you want to tell her you're the reason why that didn't happen?" Katerina explained as he pulled away.

"You can't trust him," Jack said, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I know. But you can trust me. I can handle this" She told him.

"Kat…" Jack trailed off, obviously not happy with the situation.

Before he could say anything, she leaned on her tip toes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, leaving him momentarily speechless. Without another word, she turned on her heel and crept away into the night.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We'll be getting the meeting between Kat and the Master next chapter. Please leave a review:)

bethisabear: Thank you for the review:) That Master will definitely use that piece of information, it will just depend on when he thinks is best to use it.


	13. The Sound of Drums: The Truth

Katerina wasn't surprised when she turned up to the rundown shopping centre and found the Master already waiting for her. She looked around, trying to spot any soldiers he had brought with him. The Master also seemed to be doing the same thing, smiling when he saw she had brought no one with her.

"I've come alone. Given us an even footing" The Master explained, as she approached.

"What do you want?" Katerina inquired.

"I just wanted to see you" The Master admitted, as she came to stop a metre in front of him.

"Bullshit" She retorted, as he shook his head.

"It's been 18 months since I last saw you. I missed you" He went on, taking a step forward.

"If you actually cared about me you wouldn't be doing any of this" Katerina suggested.

"You can't tell me you actually care about these apes" The Master scoffed.

"Some of them aren't so bad" Katerina stated.

"Hmm, like the handsome Captain Jack?" The Master guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you let his friends go?" Katerina inquired, as he nodded.

"And seeing as I did give you my word…" The Master trailed off, taking a large device with a screen out of his pocket.

Katerina cautiously took the device and saw an older man, who she expected was Martha's father being thrown out of a vehicle. He quickly rushed away, his hands still bound, until he was past the cameras. Now the Master only had one of Martha's family. His last piece of leverage. Katerina jumped when the Master's hand was suddenly in front of her, as she realised that he had moved so he was standing close to her. She handed him back the device, fighting the urge to take a step back.

"You don't need to be scared of me. I'd never hurt you" The Master frowned, as he had seen how she flinched.

"You're not yourself, Master. The drums…they've changed you" Katerina told him.

"You really heard them back in Utopia?" The Master asked, his eyes full of hope, as she nodded.

He held his hand out for her to take, as she bit her lip. She could see he was suffering, and she did want to help, but she was terrified that the drums would latch onto her. With a shake of her head, she joined their hands together. Almost immediately she could hear the faint drumming in the background, as he pulled her closer. The Master leaned down, so their foreheads pressed together and suddenly the drumming was almost deafening. Katerina let out a cry, as unshed tears began to well in her eyes. The Master's own eyes opened when he felt a teardrop against his hand and quickly pulled back. He stroked her cheek lightly, brushing away a stray tear that had fallen from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I've gotten used to the pain" The Master explained, thinking that was why she was crying.

"It's not that, it's just…how can you bear it? How can you concentrate on anything else?" Katerina inquired.

"Because I have to. I need to…it was always quieter around you" The Master said, a small smile on his face.

"Does it help? When I listen to it?" Katerina asked as he nodded.

"It's the only time I hear any silence" The Master confessed, as she reached out again.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself" He frowned, feeling strange about caring about someone again after so long.

"Then stop this. Let's just leave, now. You and me. We can go anywhere" Katerina insisted, taking his hand in her own.

"I can't" He shook his head.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"I'm on the right path, the…the drumming is telling me this is the right path" The Master explained.

"It's just a noise," Katerina told him.

"It's more than that. It's a promise" The Master replied.

"What promise?" Katerina frowned.

"A promise of what is to come" The Master exclaimed like it was obvious.

"I'm not going to help you with whatever crazy scheme you have planned. I've seen enough pain" Katerina informed him, as he pulled his hand away.

"I thought the drumming would help you see…" The Master trailed off.

"See what? You want revenge on the humans? None of them even know who you are. It's the Doctor you're angry at…and me" Katerina pointed out.

"No, just him. Like you should be" The Master stated, a strange glint in his eye.

"What does that mean?" Katerina asked.

"He left you, Kat. At the academy, when the humans came for you" The Master told her, as her eyes widened.

 ***Flashback***

 _"_ _Doctor, I'm sorry but we cannot allow you to take her" The woman announced, holding out her arm to stop him from entering the building._

 _"_ _What? Why not?" The Doctor asked, realising he had never seen the woman before, even though she was wearing an Elder's clothes._

 _"_ _These people will follow you anywhere in Time and Space, you'll never be able to lose them. We cannot allow them to get their hands on a TARDIS or a Time Lord" The woman explained._

 _"_ _What are you saying?" He inquired._

 _"_ _You need to leave" The woman stated._

 _"_ _I can't just leave her! She's my sister!" He exclaimed._

 _"_ _Your adopted sister, you're not even the same species" The woman reminded him._

 _"_ _I don't care!" He shouted._

 _"_ _Do you want to die?" The woman asked._

 _"_ _What?" He replied._

 _"_ _If they find you helping her escape, they will kill you...or worse" The woman warned him._

 _"_ _They could kill her!" He exclaimed._

 _"_ _Of course they won't, they need her. I expect she will probably be treated very well, you, on the other hand, they would torture for simply defying them" The woman announced._

 _"_ _...She'll know, she'll know I abandoned her" The Doctor insisted._

 _"_ _She'll be where she belongs" The woman stated._

 _"_ _What does that mean?" The doctor questioned._

 _"_ _You know what she is. She's a killer, it's in her blood. What will happen when she turns on you?" The woman inquired._

 _"_ _She wouldn't hurt me," He told her._

 _"_ _Have you already forgotten how she murdered those madmen? She has darkness inside her, Doctor, one that you can't fix" The woman warned him._

 _"_ _But...but she's my sister" He stuttered._

 _"_ _Think of your family Doctor, your real family. If they find out you helped her, they will kill them" The woman told him._

 _"_ _But nobody will ever forgive me" He stated._

 _"_ _Then leave, travel the stars and don't come back" She insisted._

 _"_ _...They won't hurt her?" He questioned._

 _"_ _Why would they? As I said, they need her" The woman told him._

 _"_ _Tell her...tell her I'm sorry," The Doctor said, a tear rolling down his cheek._

 _"_ _Of course" The woman replied as she walked away, leaving the Doctor to slowly walk back to his ship._

 ***End of flashback***

"No…no, he wouldn't do that to me. How would you even know?" Katerina shook her head.

"He told me, Kat. Not long after. I suppose the guilt was becoming too much for him" The Master explained.

"That's why he was acting so strange when I saw him again. He thought I knew, that they would have told me. That's why he would never talk about it…or you" She realised, with a sickening feeling.

"I hated him for what he did. I couldn't even look at him after that…the coward" The Master sneered.

"How could he do that?" She cried, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kat" The Master sighed, as he pulled her into a hug.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in the crook of his neck, as she began to cry freely. The Master wrapped his arms around her waist, contently, not able to keep the smirk off his face. Everything was working perfectly.

"I still won't help you with your plan" She mumbled, as he pulled away suddenly.

"What?" He questioned.

"Just because the Doctor…betrayed me, doesn't mean I'm on your side now. I can tell when someone is manipulating me, Master" Katerina explained, as he broke out in a grin.

"You know, you're smarter than they gave you credit for at the Academy" The Master stated, as Katerina brushed away any leftover tears on her face.

"But so am I" He stated, his hand suddenly grabbing a device from his back pocket.

Before Katerina could move, the pen-like device had been plunged into her neck. She shoved him away from her, but it was too late. She wasn't sure what had been inside the pen, but whatever it was, it worked fast. Her vision quickly began to blur, as the Master reached out for her.

"I knew you'd never come with me willingly. But I need you by my side, Kat" The Master told her, as her legs began to feel weak.

He helped lower her to the ground, as her eyes flickered close, and she lost consciousness. Now she was in trouble.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It could be a little confusing if you haven't read my other story, but basically, a group of people were coming to take Katerina away, and at the time no one knew that these were humans from a more advanced parallel Earth, including the Doctor. As you can see in this chapter, the Doctor was young and scared and let them take her. And now it's coming back to bite him. Please leave a review:)

Alessandra.12: Aw, thank you so much! It's great to hear your liking my story, and especially that you like my OC:) I love the Master and Jack, so a love triangle seemed perfect between them.


	14. The Sound of Drums: The Valiant

"Kat? Kat!" The Doctor called out, searching the large warehouse for his sister.

"She's gone" Jack informed him, as the Doctor frowned.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor questioned, a bad feeling settling in his stomach.

"She's gone to see him, hasn't she?" Martha guessed, an accusatory tone in her voice.

"What?! Why would she do that?" The Doctor panicked, knowing how dangerous his ex-friend was.

"For you, Martha. Or at least that's what she's telling herself" Jack mumbled.

"What do…wait, that's why the Master released Tish?" Martha realised.

"He told her if she met him, he'd release someone else" Jack explained.

"Oh God…he wouldn't actually hurt her, would he Doctor?" Martha asked, feeling guilty.

"I don't know…but I'm not going to let him have that chance. C'mon!" The Doctor exclaimed, ushering them out of the warehouse.

"But we don't know where she was meeting him!" Martha pointed out.

"No, but we know where the Master will be. And with the perception filter, we can sneak in too" The Doctor replied.

* * *

A couple of hours later they had found the man in question, as he met with the President of the United States. The Doctor still couldn't understand what the Master's plan was but he knew it was bad. Once the President had driven away, a police van arrived and Martha's mother was pushed out of the vehicle, falling to the ground. The Doctor grabbed onto Martha's wrist to prevent her from running forward and helping her mother. The group grimaced as the Master mocked Francine's attempts to attack him, easily being held back by police officers.

"I'm going to kill him" Martha made the promise to herself, as her mother was bundled into the back of a car.

"He's a Time Lord. Which makes him my responsibility. I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him-" The Doctor cut himself off as another police van approached.

He could sense her immediately. Katerina was pulled out of the police van with two officers holding her arms, while her wrists were handcuffed. There was a parade of armed officers behind her, all keeping their eye on the target.

"You were saying?" Martha questioned, seeing how the Doctor was bristling with anger.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" They heard Katerina state, as the Master turned towards her.

"I'm not going to underestimate you, Kat. I know you too well to do that" The Master explained.

"And I know you too. It's not too late, Master. We can find another way" Katerina insisted, a pleading look in her eyes.

"There is no other way" The Master replied, with a haunted tone.

He then signalled for the officers to take Katerina away, who was giving the Master a pitiful look.

"How about I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack suggested, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Now that sounds like Torchwood" The Doctor accused.

"Still a good plan" Jack insisted.

"Kat wouldn't want that" The Doctor pointed out, and Jack knew he was right.

* * *

When Kat saw the Master next, it was the dawn of a new day. She had spent the night contemplating her options but had come up with nothing. She knew a lot of people were about to get hurt if she didn't stop the Master, but she couldn't hurt him. She would usually turn to her brother's way of thinking in times of need, but he was the last thing she wanted to think about.

"Now, if I take these handcuffs off your not going to do anything stupid, are you?" The Master asked as if he was able to read her thoughts.

"I'm not going to try to kill you if that's what you're worried about" Katerina mumbled, as the Master took out a key.

"Of course not. Running away, however, that's something I could see happening" The Master stated, as he unlocked the cuffs.

"I don't have anyone to run to" Katerina replied, as the Master nodded.

"Where are we?" Katerina inquired, knowing there were no longer on the ground.

"A ship called the Valiant" The Master replied, as she looked out one of the windows, seeing nothing but clouds outside.

"Let me guess? We're so high up that no weapons can reach us" Katerina guessed.

"At least none that anyone could fire in time" The Master grinned, linking their arms.

"How many people are you planning to kill exactly?" Katerina asked.

"Maybe I'll decimate the population…decimate. That's a nice word" The Master chuckled to himself.

"Jesus, what happened to you? You're talking about killing millions of people!" Katerina insisted as the Master hushed her, seeing the strange looks they were getting.

"I'm being merciful. I could have just blown this whole planet out of the sky" The Master whispered into her ear, as they stepped into an elevator.

"Yeah, you're a real saint" Katerina scoffed.

The Master gave her an amused smile as the elevator doors opened to what would be classed as the bridge of the ship. The room was teaming with people, some working for the President and some working for the Master. All Katerina knew was that at least half of them would be dead in a few hours.

"Some of my best work" The Master announced, as he watched her looking around the room.

"Ministry of Defence. I helped design this place. Every detail" The Master smirked, as he pulled out a chair for her.

"I'd almost be impressed if your plan wasn't so psychotic," Katerina said, giving him a fake smile.

"Oh, I have missed you" The Master grinned, sitting down beside her.

The President had begun his speech to the world, not soon after, with dozens of cameras all centred on him. Katerina laid her chin on her hand, zoning out of the boring speech. Suddenly she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end all at once. With a frown, she sat upright and spotted him immediately. Her brother had somehow got into the room without detection from anyone else. She let her eyes flicker over to him momentarily, as she saw that Martha and Jack were also there. They all had keys tied around their neck, as Katerina guessed they had managed to get the perception filter working. Gulping nervously, she realised that if she could see them then so could the Master. She noticed how he too had straightened up the moment they had entered the room.

"Don't" Katerina pleaded, her hand touching his arm.

Before the Master could say anything else, the Toclafane appeared, surrounding the President. He began spouting a cringy welcome, as all the Toclafane seemed to want was the Master. She could see how the Doctor had split from the rest of the group and was fast approaching the Master.

"Where's our Master, pretty please?" A female sounding Toclafane questioned.

"Oh, alright, then! It's me!" The Master announced, springing up from his chair.

"Ta da! Sorry, sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy" The Master grinned, in front of the cameras.

"Saxon, what are you talking about?" The President inquired.

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam, starting with you. Kill him" The Master ordered, as one of the Toclafane sped forward and disintegrated the man with ease.

A moment later, the Master's guards were pulling out their guns on everyone else in the room. The Master laughed hysterically at the scene, clapping his hands together. Katerina jumped up from her seat, her eyes finding Jack on the other side of the room, as he realised, she had been able to see them the whole time.

"Now then, peoples of the Earth. Please attend carefully" The Master exclaimed, running up the stairs and addressing the cameras.

Seeing it as his only opportunity, the Doctor took the key off from around his neck and ran forward.

"Stop him!" The Master stated, as two guards grabbed the Doctor and pushed him to the ground.

"We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho. I love saying that" The Master grinned.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" The Doctor shouted, angrily.

"As if a perception filter's going to work on me…And look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which" The Master mocked, as he spotted Jack and Martha.

Never the one to give up, Jack rushed forward, hoping to get to the Master before the guards could stop him. However, the Master had expected this and pulled a device from his waistband. He raised the laser which sent a beam of energy into Jack's chest, who fell to the ground with a cry.

"Jack!" Katerina screamed, as she rushed to his side.

"Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!" The Master laughed, as Katerina held onto Jack's hand.

The Master may have known that Jack was immortal, but Katerina knew it wouldn't be long until he hurt someone she cared about who couldn't heal so easily. She had to stop him. She was the only one who could. Pushing herself to her feet, she threw a nearby chair into a nearby guard, who fell to the floor. She quickly ran over to them and picked up his gun. The rest of the guards kept their weapons trained on her, but like she had expected no one made the shot.

"You really shouldn't have done that" Katerina announced, raising the gun towards the Master.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll leave you with that big cliffhanger. Will Kat really be able to kill the Master, and if not what will this mean for her? Please leave a review:)

bethisabear: Thanks for the review! Glad you're still enjoying this story:) There's a lot more pain to come for Kat, I'm afraid.


	15. The Sound of Drums: End of the World

The entire room fell into a tense silence, as Katerina kept the gun trained on the Master. Hurt flashed across his face, as he looked at her in shock, unable to believe she would threaten him. Katerina was sure she even saw some fear in his eyes, but that was quickly masked. That was something the Time Lord had always been good at, hiding his true feelings. Martha rushed over to Jack's side, hoping the older man would wake up quickly, and help Katerina. The Doctor watched the scene in front of him, as his hearts beat wildly in his chest. Could Katerina really kill the man she once loved?

"Go on then, do it" The Master goaded, fixing her with a steely gaze.

"Just stop. This isn't you" Katerina insisted, as tears began to well in her eyes.

"It is now" The Master replied, taking a step forward.

Instinctively, Katerina took the safety off the gun, her eyes never leaving the Master. Her hand that wasn't wrapped around the gun, ushered to Martha so subtly everyone else seemed to miss it. Martha's eyes widened as she realised what Kat wanted her to do.

"What are you waiting for, Kat? Get it over with" The Master announced, striding forward until he was only a metre away from her, so close the gun was almost touching his head.

"Don't make me do this!" Katerina shouted, her hand beginning to shake, as Martha held out her hand, Jack's perception filter key in her palm.

"You only get one chance. Better make sure you don't miss" The Master went on, leaning forward so the barrel of the gun was touching his forehead.

"I never miss" Katerina replied, taking the key, and throwing it around the Master's neck in one quick motion.

Instantly, the guards around the room began to shake their heads and lower their guns, as if they were coming out of a trance. Katerina had instantly guessed the Doctor's plan when she saw the group were using perception filters, as she knew it would cancel out the Master's influence. It seemed like the plan was working well, as the Master looked around the room to see most of his guards dropping their guns.

"Good plan. But it's too late for that to work" The Master announced, suddenly grabbing Martha who had been kneeling close to him.

Martha let out a scream as the Master pulled her upright by her hair, a terrified expression on her face. The Master quickly placed his laser screwdriver against her neck, the threat clear in his eyes.

"Don't!" Katerina exclaimed.

"Drop the gun," The Master told her, as she threw it away from her instantly.

"Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself..." The Doctor trailed off, from where he was still be held by two guns.

Katerina was disappointed to see some of Saxon's guards still seemed to be following him, even though they were no longer under his trance. Maybe they never had been, she realised.

"Oh, do excuse me, little bit of personal business. Back in a minute. Let him go" The Master ordered, walking away from Katerina, as the Doctor was thrown to the floor.

"It's that sound, the sound in your head. What if I could help?" The Doctor suggested, from where he sat on his knees in front of his former friend.

"Anyone makes a move against me…shoot her in the head" The Master announced, pushing Martha into the arms of his nearest guard, who nodded stiffly.

Katerina crouched down to sit beside Jack, and began shaking him, worry coursing through her as she realised, he still hadn't woken. Everything was so out of control.

"Leave her out of this," The Doctor told him, feeling protective of his companion, who was looking at him helplessly.

"Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane! Professor Lazarus. Remember him? And his genetic manipulation device? Did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver...But, ooh, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do!" The Master announced as he ran over to a silver case.

Katerina's eyes widened in horror as she saw what was inside, and begun to understand the Master's plan. Her brother shared her expression, his feet begging him to run away as he realised what was coming next.

"I've got his hand! And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?" The Master went on, as he raised his laser screwdriver at the Doctor.

"No!" Katerina screamed, watching as the Doctor convulsed manically.

Suddenly Jack came gasping back to life, clutching onto her arms. Katerina gripped him back just as tightly, looking away from her brother's pained movements. She couldn't believe the Master would behave so cruelly.

"Teleport" Jack whispered, placing his vortex manipulator in her hands.

"No!" Katerina shook her head, adamantly.

"We can't stop him. Get out of here" Jack insisted.

"I can't leave. I can't leave him" Katerina retorted, as Jack wasn't sure if she meant her brother or the Master.

"Kat, you can't help them" Jack cried, as she leaned forward, so their foreheads were touching.

"I'll fix this" She promised, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before standing up.

"Kat, wait!" Jack exclaimed, trying to push himself upright.

Before Jack could do anything else, Katerina had stormed towards the Master and shoved him so hard he almost fell over. She watched as the Doctor's body fell to the floor, now out of range from the laser screwdriver. The Master turned to glare at her angrily, balling his hands into fists, clearly wanting to lash out at her.

"Do your worst, Master" Katerina goaded, holding out her arms.

"I thought I just did" The Master retorted, ushering to her brother's frail body.

Katerina could barely contain her gasp as she saw the Doctor's wrinkly face and hunched over appearance. He looked like he could barely move, let alone do anything to help her.

"Doctor!" Martha cried, elbowing the guard holding her, and rushing over to the man she loved.

The Master nodded towards the guard to allow her to do so, as Martha crouched beside the Doctor, helping to hold him up.

"Doctor, I've got you," Martha told him, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Aw, she's a would-be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown her in all the way from prison!" The Master announced, gesturing towards the lift, as Francine was pushed through.

Martha stood instantly as she saw her mother's tear ridden face, and bindings around her wrists. She felt like her whole world had just fallen apart in front of her.

"Mum" Martha cried.

"I'm sorry" Francine sobbed, as Martha and the Master tilted their heads in pity.

"The Toclafane, who are they? Who are they?" The Doctor repeated as the Master kneeled in front of him.

While he was distracted, Katerina rushed over to Martha and placed the vortex manipulator in her hands.

"I can't" Martha shook her head, not wanting to leave her and the others.

"Save yourself" Katerina insisted, squeezing her hands.

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break" The Master informed him, placing his hand on the Doctor's chest.

"Is it time? Is it ready? Is the machine singing?" The Toclafane, almost forgotten, questioned.

"Two minutes past" The Master mumbled, glancing at his watch.

"So! Earthlings. Basically, um…end of the world. Here...come...the drums!" The Master announced, holding up his laser screwdriver.

Instantly, Katerina and the Doctor flinched as they could feel time energy spill out from all around them. Katerina's head whipped to the side as she could practically feel the TARDIS screaming.

"What the hell have you done?" Katerina gaped, catching the Master's attention.

"C'mon, Kat. You'll want to see this" The Master winked at her, grabbing her arm as he pulled her towards the large windows at the front of the bridge.

Katerina's mouth dropped open as she watched the sky split open, revealing a separate red plane of existence. The Toclafane began to spill out, as lightning crackled above their heads. Terror washed over Katerina, as the Toclafane kept coming, so many more than she had initially feared.

"How many are there?" Katerina questioned.

"Six billion" The Master grinned, making Katerina's eyes widen.

She watched helplessly as the Toclafane descended onto the land below, their weapons protruding from the otherwise round spheres. There was no stopping them.

"How many should we kill?" The Master suggested as the colour drained from Katerina's face.

"What?" She mumbled, dumbfounded.

"A few hundred thousand, maybe?" The Master nodded to himself, as Katerina began to strain against his grip on her arm.

"You're insane" She spat out, making the Master's eyes snap up to her.

"I'm doing this for you as much as myself, Kat. Our revenge" The Master pointed out, as she scoffed.

"I don't want this! You're talking about killing thousands of people. Do you not get that?" Katerina cried.

"You're right…we need a nice round number. I know! Let's decimate them. That sounds good…nice word. Decimate. Remove one-tenth of the population!" The Master announced, turning on the loudspeaker.

Katerina was paralyzed to the spot, as she heard screams erupt from the comms on the Bridge. So many deaths. Deaths that she could have stopped.

"I will never forgive you for this!" Katerina yelled as she shoved the Master away from her.

"Do not…raise your voice at me" The Master warned her, a dark look in his eyes.

Katerina tried to steady her breathing, to calm down her erratic heart. She couldn't get through to him, his madness had warped his mind too much. Not knowing what else to do, Katerina raised her arm out and took his hand in hers. She quickly began hearing the familiar drumbeat, cringing as it pounded in her mind over and over. It didn't matter. Not if it was the only way for him to listen to her.

"Please…just stop. Please" Katerina begged, as the Master looked at her a little clearer.

"The humans need to be shown who is in charge now. They need to fear me" The Master told her.

"There's a difference between fear and hate. You've killed enough" Katerina insisted, squeezing his hand tighter, as the Master's eyes softened.

"…Very well. Toclafane! This is the Master speaking. Halt killing the humans…for now" The Master announced, into the loudspeaker.

"Thank you" Katerina nodded, dropping her hand to her side, feeling relief rush through her as the drumming stopped.

"Bring the old man up here. I want him to see this" The Master ordered her, as she turned to look at her brother's hunched over body.

She instantly noticed that Martha was no longer in the room and couldn't help but smile when she realised her friend had got away. At least that was one person she cared about out of the Master's clutches. She walked towards the Doctor, sparing a quick glance at Jack, who was pushing himself into a standing position. Katerina shook her head quickly, knowing that Jack wanted nothing more than to attack the Master. However, she knew all that would happen was Jack would die again.

"Doctor?" Katerina mumbled, kneeling beside him.

The Doctor felt his heart break when he looked up and saw the hurt in his sister's eyes. The Master had told her what he had done all those years ago. It was the only reason that Katerina would look at him with such betrayal. Still, she had tried to help him. That meant something.

"I'm sorry" The Doctor exclaimed, with downcast eyes.

"I know. And I wish that changed anything" Katerina sighed, holding out her hand for him to take.

Reluctantly, The Doctor linked their hands, as Katerina helped to pull him up onto shaky feet. Jack rushed to help them, as the Doctor was having difficulty to stay standing. With Jack on his left, and Katerina on his right, they manoeuvred him towards the stairs. Jack covertly placed his hand over Katerina's, which rested on the Doctor's back. They shared a quick look before the Doctor was suddenly pulled forward by the lapels of his coat. Katerina placed a hand on Jack's chest to stop him from lunging at the Master, who was dragging his former friend towards the large window.

"Kat?" The Master requested, gesturing for her to join him.

Katerina held Jack's gaze for a few moments, an apology written on her face, as marched towards the Master.

"And so it came to pass...that the human race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as master of all and I thought it...good" The Master grinned, his hand placed on the Doctor's shoulder.

Katerina looked out below, watching as smoke rose from the ground, and Toclafane whizzing past the ship. What the hell were they supposed to do now?

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter:) Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated, but I was worried there wasn't enough interest still in this story. I'm watching Torchwood at the moment, so my inspiration is coming back. Please a review if you want me to continue:)

bethisabear: Sorry about that, haha. I'm back now! I hope you liked this chapter:)


End file.
